30 vicios
by Relenita
Summary: 30 vicios de Puppyshipping, drabbles de esta singular pareja Vicio Nº20: Animal ¡Up!
1. Vicio Nº1: Inicio

Inicio

Se dice que las personas como él, por regla general, tienen sus intereses y metas definidos con lupa, gustos sofisticados cayendo en lo snob y son autosuficientes, casi autistas.

Curiosamente la vida se lo había demostrado así con todo y con todos.

Desde su cava privada bajo la mansión y su Cabernet Sauvignon añejo, la habilidad de permanecer inmerme ante situaciones límite (o al menos él mismo lo considera) y la simpleza con la que dice "lo haré, lo quiero, lo tendré" aunque tenga todo en contra y, como vaticinado, ocurre.

Lamentablemente, como toda regla general, tenía que haber una excepción.

El_ Perro._

¿Por qué era tan gratificante _meterse_ con él?

Para empezar no era _sofisticado, _se mirase por donde se mirase, dudaba que supiese modales cuando se sentara a la mesa, que sepa manejar una buena charla o al menos que le tenga algo de aprecio (que tanto le hace falta) a la puntualidad.

Definitivamente NO era autosuficiente, no tenía un significado muy aceptado de sentido común, omitía su opinión sobre las expectativas y metas del rubio canino (incluso consideraba que al mismo perro le era irrelevante) y como duelista era regular.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que le tiene manía?, ¿Es su karma?, ¿Es una maldición de vidas pasadas (mucho tiempo con Atemu deja huellas)?, ¿Por qué no se sentía tranquilo si no le fastidiaba un poco la existencia?, ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que el chucho pensara... de _él?_

Ni el mismo sabía el motivo.

Pero sabía muy bien el tiempo que le dedicada al chucho. A ratos se perdía mirándolo con suma atención, un contacto visual mudo e intenso, concentrado hasta en su expresión más mínima, dedicándole un entrecierro iracundo al i_nfortunado _que se atreviera a distraerlo y que sus oídos se agudizaran cada vez que dijera algo del "ricachón engreído".

_Aunque algo ha de tener la curvatura hacia atrás tan característica de su espalda, su rostro apoyado en la diestra y con la siniestra tonteando con el lápiz en su cuaderno...la sonrisa desenfadada tatuada en su cara, los ojos con el brillo de desafío idos en el pizarrón y la apariencia de gamberro sin remedio que destilaba a su paso._

Un proyectil de papel en la cabeza regresa al ojiazul a la tierra, gira su rostro buscando un culpable y ve el rostro cínico del Faraón (el cual sube sus cejas y ensancha una sonrisa burlona) que, una vez que llama lo suficiente su atención; dice moviendo los labios claramente hacia Kaiba sin emitir sonido alguno.

**- ¿Te gusta Joseph, Kaiba?**

**-...**

Fue un balde de agua fría que lo paró por completo.

_¡¿Qué?!  
_

¿Es su idea o la temperatura ha aumentado? No reacciona hasta que sigue su curso la sonrisa de Yami en su rostro atravesándolo por completo mientras contiene la risa y mira insistentemente su cara. Toca su cara y nota que ha de estar bermellón (está muy tibia) y que tiene los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

_"¿Te gusta Joseph, Kaiba?"_ Sigue resonando en su cabeza como un martillo.

"_¿Te gusta Joseph, Kaiba?"_ Y de pronto una ira se apodera de sus venas al darse cuenta que el Faraón le dice Joseph al perro.

-Te gusta Joseph – afirma con sus labios aún callado, pero causando una verdadera tormenta en la mente del CEO.

¡NO! A él no puede GUSTARLE. _No es posible, ¿Verdad?_

Pero no es hasta que el perro lo mira con desconcierto (por quedarse estático en el lugar aún después de tocar el timbre), lo mirara con preocupación y le dijera:

**-¿Oye, estás bien Ricachón? **, -apoya su mano en el hombre de Kaiba y siente como ese calor regresa - **Si no te conociera diría que has visto un fantasma, idiota. Espabila – **Y el imbécil va y suelta una risita que se va directo a lo más recóndito de su mente y a las mejillas aún rojas.

_¿O SÍ?_

_**-**_**Nada Perro **- retira la mano bruscamente de su hombro, guarda sus cosas a toda velocidad -**métete en tus asuntos.**

**-Bueno, yo sólo intentaba ser amable,** _**Kaiba-**_ y se marcha del salón dejando al ojiazul con una punzada en el pecho.

Seto Kaiba da un respiro y se percata que desde que el perro se marchó sigue plantado en el mismo sitio.

-Creo,... _Creo_ que me atrae el Perro - , Bueno, al menos **eso **era un inicio.


	2. Vicio Nº2 : Lluvia

**Lluvia.**

Joseph miraba la lluvia con respeto, de hecho era una de las pocas cosas que reverenciaba  
ya que la vida le enseño que en los días de lluvia uno nunca debe subestimar a la diosa fortuna.

La primera vez fue una tarde de agosto, mientras descendían lentas y fatales gotas sobre el vidrio de la ventana otras similares surcaban las mejillas de un niño rubio de apenas la década cuando su madre y su hija dejaban la casa. Nunca más pudo ver a su madre a los ojos.

La segunda vez fue cuando tenía ya 14 años, caían pocas gotas pero el cielo tronaba sin cesar, su cabeza no envidiaba a la tormenta que se desataba afuera de su morada: era la primera vez que su padre le levantaba la mano y lograba su cometido. Su padre vuelve a caer en el mismo error desde entonces.

La tercera vez era actual, la lluvia esta vez caía torrencialmente, sin piedad ni descanso, las piernas del rubio a la par del tiempo no descansaron en ningún momento mientras huía de casa, los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza daban vueltas tratando de calmar su sentir, estaba ido.

Tan rápido pasó todo, un muchacho corriendo de su mundo, otro ojiazul conduciendo hacia el suyo; una luz verde los juntó de la peor manera, un mar rojo emanaba de las sienes y el orbe se volvía negro.

La cuarta vez fue cuando, después de un par de tragos, charlas vanas, sesiones de sexo y una siesta bien merecida, Seto le confidenció algo sumamente íntimo cuando se hallaba en el limbo de la vigilia.

**-"Ese día, temí perderte. Temí perderte para siempre"** –dijo con su tono temblante y ronco producto del alcohol y con la mirada fija en los mieles del rubio los cuales comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

Ahora volvía a llover, pero era la lluvia que prededía a la primavera.


	3. Vicio Nº3:Reglas

**Vicio Nº3**: Reglas

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba – Joseph Wheeler

**Summary:** Todas las reglas han de tener su excepción.

**REGLAS**

Pocas personas podían jactarse de conocer todos los ámbitos del Ceo ojiazul de Kaiba Corp en la oficina, si bien parecía un hombre sentado en su oficina de 8:30 a.m. a 07:30 p.m. sin descanso y sin ninguna novedad, fijándose en los detalles uno sacaba un increíble puzzle de su rutina.

Una de las personas que logró desentrañar el complicado patrón era su secretaria privada Elizabeth Roots, una británica de pies a cabeza, no se maquillaba con mucha presteza ("la belleza es algo natural", decía siempre) y que nada debía envidiar a los habitantes del palacio de Buckkingham, y que a viceversa es brutalmente envidiada por las féminas del mundo.

Elizabeth era una de las pocas personas que podía llamarlo "Joven Seto" y no rogar por su muerte segura, ella administraba la agenda personal del Ceo, vigilar los movimientos del ejecutivo, saber su ubicación exacta y vaticinar su conducta era su especialidad. Sabía que el Ceo llegaba exactamente a las 8:25 a.m. al edificio de la compañía, usaba el elevador privado del hall y arribaba a la oficina a las 8:30 a.m., esperaba el informe del día anterior de manos de su secretaria e iniciaba su día de trabajo.

Aunque casi nadie notaba que llegaba generalmente con un café o con una bebida caliente dependiendo de su estado de ánimo: café doble cuando estaba realmente agotado y no quería ser molestado, té verde cuando se sentía enfermo, por lo general esos días trabajaba a ritmo un poco más lento, y casi siempre un café expresso, como rutina diaria.

Cuando el jefe señalaba fechas para "reuniones" todo el mundo tenía un manual protocolar en la cara, un librillo de idiomas (dependiendo de las visitas) o incluso un cuadernillo sobre política sin saber que esperar.

Lamentablemente bastaba con fijarse en el entrecejo con que anunciaba la fecha y el tono utilizado, un tono acelerado que venía acompañado de un entrecejo evidente eran menores invitados, nada preocupante, una compañía de la competencia sin oportunidad; si era un tono lento, alto y un entrecejo normal era un invitado de sumo cuidado, un trato ejemplar.

Todos le preguntaban si tenía una fijación por el jefe que se fijaba en detalles tan nimios de su supraordenado o sencillamente quería ser la nueva señora Kaiba. Ella únicamente contestaba: "**Son gajes del oficio, además…**" sonreía misteriosa antes de continuar " **el puesto está ocupado**" y se retiraba dejando con la palabra en la boca.

Reía mentalmente siempre que sucedía eso, gracias a esa pequeña habilidad suya, de ser tan observadora, notó el comportamiento del Señor Seto Kaiba cuando en ciertas ocasiones llamaba un joven de alegre voz preguntando imbecilidades (no se le ocurría otra manera de describir las tonterías con las que pedía urgentemente hablar con el CEO, desde tareas del colegio a una fiesta de pijamas) e increíblemente el CEO pedía que le derivaran la llamada en el acto.

O quizás cuando, durante una reunión de diseño y publicidad de la nueva línea de cartas, Seto _**sólo**_ seleccionó rubios de ojos mieles, las mismas características de un joven rubio de brillante mirada que se pasa de vez en cuando a la oficina del mismo CEO.

Como nadie se detuvo a pensar cuando la primera vez que el muchacho fue al edificio le dijo: "**¿Esta es la oficina del Señor Kaiba?" **teniendo una lustrosa señalética bastante notoria en la puerta del CEO que decía: "**Oficina General de Administración, Pdte. Sr. Seto Kaiba; Kaiba Corp**" y el ojiazul, indiferente a las miradas de sus empleados y de la misma secretaria, lo dejara pasar como si fuese un conocido muy personal, una ve que cerro la puerta con el susodicho rubio dentro de la oficina decía "**Que nos dejen solos por favor, Elizabeth**".

Ella sabía que había algo más, el presidente nunca recibía directamente a nadie en su oficina, mucho menos sin una cita previamente batallada por el dueño de la oficina. Nadie la podía engañar, ni siquiera su jefe, su intuición no le fallaba.

Kaiba era como una ley: taxativo, directo, punitivo si no era cumplido al pie de la letra y con todo lo requerido para ello, aunque, como toda ley (y como toda jodida regla) tiene una excepción.

Ese rubio era la única "_**excepción a la regla**_" del Presidente de Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.


	4. Vicio Nº4: Café

**Vicio N°4:** Café

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba – Joseph Wheeler

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Summary:** El café es un elemento necesario en la relación.

CAFÉ

Despertar con un cuerpo tibio a tu lado es absolutamente indescriptible.

Es emocionante, te burbujea el estómago, no hallas que hacer con tu cabeza que parece que tiene tanto aire caliente por los sonrojos de tu cara, las mariposas que todos te cuentan se hacen presente en cada parte de tu humanidad, te sientes azorado por estar con alguien en tal grado de confianza pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente cómodo.

Es la primera vez que me pasa, después de 1 año y medio de relación sucede esto.

Miro el buró junto a mí y me fijo en la hora que marca: 9:30 a.m.

Creo que es la primera vez que alguien logra hacer que duerma después de las 6:30 a.m., …y se siente muy bien.  
Comienzo a memorar lo que ocurrió ayer mientras me paro de mi cama y voy a servirme un café.

**FLASH BACK **

Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es una funesta baja en la bolsa, un desequilibrio moderado dentro de las acciones de la empresa y un enorme tazón de dragones de ojos azules lleno de Café Expresso en mis manos, eran apenas las 5 de la tarde y ya tenía que digerir café sin parar, hasta que finalmente dieron las 9 de la noche y arreglé el asunto satisfactoriamente (no sin antes hacer un par de enroques dentro del personal).

Después recuerdo haber viajado a mi departamento en el auto, no quería llegar con chofer así que saqué mi Chrysler perla, afuera nevaba así que subí la velocidad, después de todo me esperaba Joey en el estudio de _nuestro _departamento.

**-Estoy preparando mi tesis de publicidad, la comida está servida en la mesa-** me grita desde la puerta junto a un papelógrafo enrollado, una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y los útiles de diseño por todo el lugar.

**-¿Ocupado?** – le digo y sólo me asiente – **entonces no te molesto.**

Luego me caliento la cena y me la sirvo en el estudio de Joey, este casi en shock me decía/regañaba **"¿¡ Pero que haces Seto?!"** o **"¡Vas a estropear mi trabajo con tu lasagna!"** y cosas así; de todos modos igual me quedé en el estudio con él, amo hacerlo enfadar, ni siquiera cuando éramos sencillamente "amigos" lo dejaba un momento en paz.

Resignado él siguió trabajando mientras yo me senté en la alfombra, apoyaba mi plato en la mesa de centro y lo miraba atentamente farfullar por lo bajo "Gato ricachón engreído y consentido... hace lo que quiere siempre". Siempre consigo que haga pucheros por cualquier tontería.

Pasó el tiempo, terminé mi cena, lavé mis platos (no, en el departamento NO tengo servidumbre, intercedió en ello el cachorro) y volví al mismo lugar donde cené y me quedé mirándolo

¿Se habrá percatado de que día es hoy?, ¿O incluso de qué hora es?. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y sonreí satisfecho.

Medianoche.

Sigiloso, como el gato con el que siempre me comparó me posicioné detrás de mi pareja, coloqué mis brazos en su cintura y lo jalé hacia mí.

**-¿Qué haces Seto?, Hoy andas más cariñoso que de costumbre** – me susurra divertido, suelta los lápices y gira su cabeza hacia mí - **¿Algo que no sepa?** – está de espaldas contra mí pero igualmente veo sus ojos.

-**Olvidaste el día de hoy cachorro, nuestro aniversario** – beso el lóbulo de su oreja a la par que le hablo y lo atraigo más a mí – **siempre te quejas de que me olvido de las fechas importantes y mírate tú** – lo volteo y quedamos frente a frente – **sigue con eso mañana, hoy eres mío.**

Levanta sus brazos y rodea mi cuello, acaricia mi boca con la suya lentamente, coloco mis manos en sus caderas y nos movemos como en un baile invisible, suave, privado, sensual, erótico, eterno. Sólo nos besamos y siento que no puedo estar más dentro de él, me traspasa, me supera y eso…me encanta.

Lo conduzco a la habitación sin dejar de besarlo, nos dejamos caer en la cama de Joey (tenemos camas separadas, imbecilidad nuestra), me separo de él un palmo de distancia y lo veo claramente. Ojos café, oscuros por la penumbra de la habitación, con un brillo perverso bailando en ellos, sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos por el trato antes dado, el cabello esparcido entre las mantas, y una sonrisa retadora en la cara que se la quiero quitar a mordiscos.

Los botones vuelan y nuestras manos siguen un rumbo parecido en nosotros, acariciando todo nuestros labios, dedos, la pecaminosa lengua de Joseph hace de las suyas conmigo y mis manos le devuelven el favor, la ropa sólo se suelta y se desabrocha, no es necesario que se valla (aún no), le da más sabor al asunto.

Un par de roces, caricias hambrientas y besos húmedos y estamos listos para seguir, bajo sus jeans gastados hasta las pantorrillas y juego con su entrepierna, lo preparo un poco y lo beso con el alma, me saco los pantalones y se los termino de sacar a él, me retiro la ropa interior lentamente** (mi cachorro me mira con cara de "Hazlo o ya verás") **, le saco los calzoncillo con la boca y entro en él.

No soy suave, no soy delicado ni mucho menos soy lento; a Joseph digamos que nunca le ha gustado que lo haga tan lento** ("no soy una nena Kaiba, así que no me trates como una" me dice**), pero de todos modos me controlo. Joey se sujeta a mi espalda con fuerza,muerde mi cuello a veces tratado de aplacar sus gemidos y yo asciendo mi velocidad.

A mi tampoco me gusta que Joseph acalle sus gemidos de placer como lo haría una nena.

Finalmente se rinde y gime como un loco, estamos los dos al borde del precipicio y lo único que nos ata es este vaivén rápido, constante y vivaz, y como lamentablemente no somos de piedra, terminamos exhaustos, yo dentro de mi rubio tormento y él entre nosotros.

El suda y se le pega la camisa blanca abierta que lleva puesta dándome una vista…exquisita de su pecho, intenta relajar su respiración, me suelta la espalda, se sonroja furiosamente y me mira con deseo.

Yo igualmente estoy tratando de calmar mi respiración, mi camisa blanca esta también abierta, la corbata la tengo de collar de lo suelta que está.

**-Esto…fue increíble Seto, te luciste **– me acomoda sobre él y me besa con parsimonia –** descansa, mañana tienes una junta **– besa mi cuello, acaricia mi espalda y el roce que hacen sus manos y mi camisa me está llevando al nirvana.

**-Todo por ti, cachorro malo – **le beso la nuez de su cuello y su clavícula** – y la junta se puede ir a la mierda.**

Naturalmente después de ello seguimos en la misma, una y otra vez, hasta que eran cerca de las 3:20 de la madrugada, allí tomamos conciencia del tiempo y caímos rendidos a los brazos tanto de Morfeo como a los nuestros.

**Fin Flash Back**

El pitido de la cafetera me saca de los pensamientos, vierto su contenido en mi taza y le echo algo de crema, echo un vistazo a la pieza y noto que el cuerpo de Joey no está allí; suspiro y vierto otro poco en otra taza, esta tiene un dragón negro de ojos rojos miniatura.

**-¿qué hora es Seto?** – me dice aún con la camisa de ayer mal acomodada, huele el lugar - **¿y qué es eso que huele tan bien?** – aspira fuertemente – **Café expresso y tostadas.**

**-Se te olvida que tengo junta en una hora más y debo lucir despierto, ayer no me dejaste dormir perro malo** – digo falsamente enojado y el me muerde la oreja. Se aleja antes de que lo arrincone a la pared.

**-Y yo tengo presentación en dos horas más y no he terminado el diseño – **mira el tazón de café **– creo que necesitaré más café. No puedo permanecer vivo tanto tiempo sin café.**

Miro mi tazón con gracia- **yo también cachorro, yo también. Eso te pasa por insaciable perro mañoso – **una almohada vuela a mi cara y yo sigo preparando café para los dos.


	5. Vicio Nº5: Terremoto

**Vicio Nº5: **Terremoto

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba – Joseph Wheeler

**Advertencias:** Lemon suave.

**Summary:** No todos tiemblan de placer, ¿verdad?

**TERREMOTO**

Uno de los accidentes geológicos más grandes conocido en el mundo es la enorme falla que ata a una cadena montañosa de volcanes por todo el océano pacífico.  
Todos ACTIVOS

"_El cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico_", cerca de 15 países pertenecen a tan peligroso cordón montañoso. Y que el país del sol naciente era uno de los participantes más importantes del círculo selecto, era más común en el lugar estar en un simulacro contra el evento natural que una presentación musical, todas las edificaciones están diseñadas para resistir los sismos, la comunidad estaba entrenada desde sus inocentes años mozos en ello. Existían las herramientas para poder salir bien parados del mal trago.

Pero tuvo que ser hoy, PRECISAMENTE hoy.  
Y no pudo escojer _peor_ momento.  
Es que la Madre Naturaleza iba a conocer a un _muy _cabreado dragón si seguía así.

**Flash Back**

**17:00 hrs.  
Administración Kaiba Corp.**

Se reportan pequeños sismos, nada preocupante. Un par de cosas se caen de los estantes, nada que no pueda recojerse y volver a ponerse en su lugar. Todo bajo control

El presidente pide el día, sale de la oficina tranquilamente hacia el elevador principal, llega a la entrada del Hall y divisa su objetivo-  
Su sonriente pareja lo aguarda al otro lado del hall

**17:10 Nrs.  
Hall Administrativo de Kaiba Corp. Planta 20**

-¿Me extrañaste perro? -nada como una dosis de sarcasmo para iniciar el día.  
-Si no te saco a pasear gato, ¿quien lo haría? - ah... Hogar dulce hogar piensa el ojuazul cuando escucha el insulto. Si el perro no le responde sus "adagios" no se siente completo. Besa al rubio antes de que el elevador avise su parada en la planta.

Abren las puertas del aparato todavía abrasados por el beso, sin soltarse, sin importar que algún transeúnte observe la escena que están montando.

El rubio finalmente cierra las compuertas presionando un botón mientras lleva el comando del beso. Ninguno de los dos parece rendirse ante el otro pot la supremacía del beso. Escuchan un sonido quedo parecido a alguien cayendo desmayado al piso.  
No es la primera vez que ocurre algo así cuando se juntan en la oficina.

Es culpa de Seto, se dice mentalmente Joseph, él lo deja en ese estado de necesidad por su boca y no le deja otra salida que exigir el alivio inmediato a su sed.  
Lo único raro es que por primera vez nadie ha sacado su celular para tomarles fotos, nadie les ha gritado nada.

No importa, siguen con lo suyo. Toma la delantera el ojiazul cuando cuela su mano debajo de la camisa del rubio y araña su espalda.  
Joey no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

17:20 hrs.  
Elevador de Kaiba Corp. Planta 16

La temperatura asciende rápidamente, ninguno de los dos da tregua.  
No se han desvestido AÙN, están en un elevador y existen cámaras de vigilancia (o al menos aún son capaces de recordar ese dato), lo que no evita claro está que las manos vaguen despreocupadas y hambrientas bajo las ropas del otro.

Y gracias a un pequeño desliz del empresario, termina empotrado contra el tablero de mando; el perro quiere salir a pasear un rato.  
Lame el cuello del ojiazul sin inhibiciones el cual no hace nada por acallar sus roncas satisfacciones. Suena, más que como si estuviese ronroneando, como si rugiese. Ese sonido gutural que sale de la garganta del Ceo prende al can el cual muerde la nuez de Adán de su felino amante.  
Posiciona una de sus piernas entre las del ojiazul y recarga todo su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja.

El elevador se detiene. Seto cree que es porque Joey presiuonó sin querer el botón de emergencia.  
Joey cree se paró el ascensor porque Seto quería jugar un rato más.  
Notan como sus rodillas se hacen mantequilla y no los pueden sostener por mucho más tiempo.  
La cabina chirrea, el elevador se mueve al compás de los jóvenes, Seto se pregunta si es normal que el elevador respnda de ese modo ante un agasajo.

La boca de Joey lo saca del mundo y lo pone de cabeza. Que por él el elevador se destroce, Joseph besa como un demonio.  
Logra apresar su torso y lo empuja al piso quedando sobre él. Ahora Seto tiene todo a su favor.

**17:32 hrs.  
Elevador Kaiba Copr, Planta 9**

Están uno sobre otro, cobalto sobre miel. Se desabrochan la camisa y la piel hace contacto que deja con sabor a por favor repite eso una vez más, los impacienta, los deja ansiosos.

Un enredo de piernas y brazos que les nubla casi por completo la razón  
CASI

La cabeza del rubio choca contra la puerta del ascensor sin que el siquiera se halla movido, Sto tampoco ha empujado.  
Se detienen en el mismo instante y lo notan finalmente.  
Las luces ceden, las paredes chirrean más, se escuchan gritos de pánico, se activan las alarmas.

_Está temblando._

Y no es para nada suave, ahora notan como el elevador se mece como una cuna. Es un terremoto.

Se miran fijamente, no han notado como la tierra se mece bajo sus pies, pero_** sí**_ que han notado como ellos sucumben ante sus deseos.  
Las alarmas de emergencia se detienen a la par que el suelo deja su frenético ritmo y sólo un pensamiento atraviesa sus mentes y cruza a la par sus labios.

-Mierda.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto con este vicio. Estuve en exámenes [al fin terminé la 3º tanda de cátedras Rele salta alrededor de su PC , el terremoto hizo lo suyo con la electricidad y las réplicas su otro tanto.

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas que siguen mi tanda de fics.

Pronto viene el siguiente vicio, pero esta vez incluiré una pequeña ida al pasado milenario de nuestros dragones.  
Espero lo disfruten.

Bye!

Relena Sakurazuka K.

PS: Entré a los exámenes finales, ¡deséenme suerte!


	6. Vicio Nº6: Escape

**Vicio Nº6:** Escape

**Fandom:** YuGiOh!

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba - Joey Wheeler / Priest Seth - Jouno.

**Advertencia:** Fluff, Muerte de un personaje.

**Summary:** _Debemos escapar juntos Seth... donde no puedan separarnos jamás_

**ESCAPE**

Desde los tiempos remotos de Narmer el imperio egipcio ha poseído a su estirpe sacerdotal en el máximo de los privilegios.

Elegidos por los dioses, educados por la corte real del Hijo de Ra, dedicados en cuerpo y alma a cada una de las deidades que conformaban el Panteón Egipcio.

Se buscaban los linajes de familias procedentes de los antiguos habitantes del delta del Nilo y eran entrenados arduamente. Nadie en particular envidiaba sus vidas, el celibato y la estoicidad era propia de la casta sacerdotal. Puros, inmaculados, santos debían permanecer. Sólo podían subyugarse a los dioses, o al faraón en persona.

Lástima que haya caído en el embrujo de un mortal, un joven y hermoso mortal.

**-Ni siquiera por ser mi primo se contiene** - musita por lo bajo el alto funcionario de Ra mientras dirije sus plegarias a los dioses**- ni la sangre lo detiene.**

Se retira del palco de sacrificios, las figuras de los dragones alados ojiazules se pierden de vista.

El Sumo Sacerdote de Ra pertenece siempre a la familia real, la herencia directa del linaje del Dios Sol es necesario para ocupar el cargo. Seth era un digno representante del Maat, el juez supremo del imperio, vigilaba que el orden sagrado no fuese violado, equilibraba el flujo espiritual entre sus vasallos sacerdotes.

Pero no podía hacerle frente a su trastornado primo:** El Faraón.**

Desde pequeños estaba obsesionado con él, nunca entendió realmente como siendo familiares directos Atemu fue capaz de tratar de engatusar a su padre para convertirlo en su consorte.

Daba gracias a Nut por guardala en su seno cuando fue proclamado como "_futuro Sumo Sacerdote de Ra"._

Al menos su primo iba a dejarlo en paz.

_**No fue así.**_

Nunca dejaba de rondarlo, era vigilado por sus centinelas bajo la sabia mirada de Ra o bajo el manto protector de Tot por las noches durante sus 30 crecidas de vida. No pudo siquiera establecer lazos con sus hermanos u otros primos, el Faraón demostró ser más enajenado de lo que pensó cuando condenó a uno de los herederos reales a muerte por atreverse a pedir tutorías al Sumo Sacerdote.

Aún no deja de reclamárselo.

¿No toma en cuenta que es sangre de su sangre?, ¿Es más importante la pureza de la estirpe?

¿Es que Atemu no entiende que su corazón, cuerpo y alma no pertenecen siquiera a Ra?,Que él_** ya**_ fue reclamado?

¿Que no se da cuenta que cada vez que cruza su mirada con otras orbes mieles su mundo se vuelca, su corazón grita y su cuerpo clama saciarse?

**-Sumo Sacerdote Seth -** susurra una voz ahogada tras las altas columnas ceremoniales. -**Sacerdote Seth, ¿está allí?** - Los ojos del sacerdote brillan ante el reconocimiento de la voz **- debe apresurarse, su primo está en camino.** - su tono es apresurado y temeroso, algo no anda bien.

**-Jouno -** enfila su mirada al borde de la capa que se revela en una de las puertas del templo - **eres el general del ejército del imperio, no te escondas de mí. -** la túnica azul que simboliza la bóveda estrellada ondea cada paso dado por el sacerdote **- Y dime Seth** - se detuvo justo frente al general, encarando al hombre que lo trae en las nubes.

**-No, no puedo** - retira la cubierta de su cabeza y revela largos y rubios cabellos que descienden por su rostro - **no puedo arriesgarte más; nos han descubierto Seth.** - nota el vestuario de Jouno, marcas de espadas y golpes presentes en variadas partes de su cuerpo, Seth palidece al instante - **debes irte.**

**-¿Qué haces con tu armadura real puesta?** - acaricia las heridas del cuello **- ¿quién te ha hecho esto?** - revisa con cuidado el cuerpo del rubio general, nota las manchas de sangre en el piso, pero lo que le corta la respiración es una herida que sangra profusamente cerca del pecho.

**-Seth, no tengo mucho tiempo -** siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho - **deber huir, tu primo está fuera de sí. Ha matado a tu padre **- los ojos de Seth se abren en desconcierto **- no pude defenderlo. -** Su fuerza flaquea al dejar salir un quejido de dolor, sus piernas ceden llevándolo al piso de no ser por la rápida acción del ojiazul, no le queda mucho de vida.

**-¡No te mueras Jouno! -** recuesta al joven apoyando la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas - **Aún eres muy joven, ni siquiera tienes 20 crecidas, ¡tu vida no puede apagarse ahora!** - dice intentando mantener calma sin lograrlo a cabalidad.

Su joven general está muriendo.

**-Seth -** susurra con dificultad **- no te preocupes por lo que me pase a mí, su Santidad debe estar a salvo -** sonríe al ojiazul cuando termina de hablar.

**-¡Yo ya no soy "Santidad" para ti! -** gritó fiero **- no desde que te entregaste a mí, desde que yo me entregué a ti. No te dejaré ir jamás.**

**-Entonces qué me queda Seth, no podemos escapar.** - acaricia el rostro del sacerdote **- Él es el Faraón de todo Egipto, todos estamos sometidos a su gracia, no hay lugar en donde podamos estar en paz.** - lágrimas salen de sus ojos mientras continúa **- No podemos huir. **- Seth toma las manos del general y las besa.

**-Sí hay un lugar, uno donde nadie puede separarnos -** fija su mirada en la de su rubio amante **- dame tu espada** - Jouno deja ver un rostro de pánico.

**- ¡Seth tú - -** no puede terminar la oración, Seth le ha levantado el torso quedando ambos a la misma altura **- Seth, no lo hagas.**

**-No puedo dejarte -** retira la cuchilla ceremonial de su cinto **- nunca podría. Escapemos juntos Jouno, allí nadie podrá separarnos**

**-Pero Seth--** la boca del sacerdote cubre la boca de Jouno en un beso demandante y hambriento **- vámonos juntos Seth -** ninguno de los dos dará un paso atrás. Ellos escaparán juntos, nadie podrá separarlos.

Un ruido retumba por todo el templo, pisadas, gritos, algarabía en general.

Una tropa y un capitán: El Faraón.

Seth no soltó a Jouno, no soltó su boca, siguió en ello.

Jouno se debilitaba rápidamente, su herida sangraba dejando un charco con ella, Seth tomó su cuchilla y si pensarlo la clavó en su pecho dejando la empuñadura entre ellos dos.

Apretaba el cuerpo de Jouno contra el suyo hundiendo más la cuchilla, pero no importaba, nadie podía separarlos.

**-¡SETH!** - gritaba el monarca al ver a su Sumo Sacerdote junto a el General de su Guardia Imperial -** ¡SETH! **- volvió a gritar cuando los cuerpos de ambos hombres cayeron al piso sin vida.

_**Habían escapado.**_

Aclaraciones: Las crecidas es la medida de los egipcios para los años, dependiendo del ciclo del Nilo medían el tiempo. Por ello lo de 20 o 30 crecidas.

Nº2: Por si las dudas, los lugares de sacrificio Egipcio son salas pequeñas dentro de las mismas estancias de los templos, es una zona bordeada por muros, al menos en el caso de Ra.


	7. Vicio Nº7: Celos

**CELOS**

**-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto **- se repetía insesantemente cierto rubio cátire mientras caminaba sigiloso tras una rápida silueta - **no me lo puedo creer. Creí haber pasado esta etapa hace siglos.**

Pero entiendo mi situación.  
Estamos terminando el 3º curso de la preparatoria. Terminamos todos los jodidos años de estudio...  
Y, naturalmente, ÉL tiene planes para ir a la universidad.  
En Liverpool, Inglaterra. **EUROPA.**

Lo que inevitablemente implica:  
_**-Que estudie como un condenado:**_ ¡Espera!, ¡_Es un genio!_ ni siquiera necesita estudiar, puede entrar en el MIT sin levantar ni una hoja de repaso.  
_**  
-Hacer el papeleo para obtener pasaporte: **_Es un _empresario_, ha viajado hasta Timbuktú por avión. Tiene un jodido pasaporte "Gold", y no creo que alguien ose no dejarlo entrar en su país.  
_**  
-Necesita aprender el idioma:**_ me debo remitir al punto uno de "_**Estudiar como un condenado**_", pero de todos modos servirá decir que el muy cabrón sabe _10 _idiomas (inglés, español, japonés, italiano, francés, alemán, chino mandarín, koreano, griego y latín).  
_**  
-Debe soportar la presión del estudio:**_ Es un _empresario a tiempo completo_, asediado_ noche y día _por periodistas, cruza el mundo_ cada semana_ y nadie sabe como (ni siquiera su hermano o yo mismo sabemos) es que _puede_ sacar buenas notas en el instituto en cada ramo _sin siquiera sudar_.  
La universdad, por muy que sea del extranjero, de la realeza y semejantes sandeces; será pan comido para él.  
_**  
-Puede que cumpliendo todos los puntos no sea aceptado (entrevista): **_No creo que exista establecimiento de educación superior que NO se alegre de tener al CEO de Kaiba Corp entre sus filas de alumnos.   
Tanto por su intelecto como por su situación económica.

Y por eso estoy aquí, junto al pequeño Mokuba, en este aeropuerto.  
Con sus maletas listas (en total 5, aunque generalmente ocupa 3) frente a la puerta I-8 que dice claramente: **ENTRADA PASAJEROS: "TOKYO, JAPÓN - LIVERPOOL, INGLATERRA"**

Él está ahora firmando papeles de la empresa y delegando parte a su vice-presidente (que tiene un semblante de ser tu siguiente profesor de matemáticas infernal) y lo recibe como si fuese un subordinado de un general.  
Pero si uno lo considera esa concepción no es tan lejana de la realidad.  
Luego llama a un par de "simios con traje" y comienza a conversar con ellos.

Me siento desmayar, me quiero ir de aquí.  
Sonará terriblemente egoísta e infantil, pero no quiero que se vaya de mi lado. No ahora.  
No cuando llevamos cerca de 2 años de relación; de una hermosa, ardiente, filosa y maravillosa relación.  
Miro con odio la entrada de pasajeros del avión, Mokuba lo nota y me reconforta acariciando mi mano y dándome una mirada de simpatía.

Sé que el peque está acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes, pero yo no.  
**  
-Joey... ¿Estás bien? **- Mokuba me susurra dulce, sabe lo que estoy pasando.  
**-No del todo, pero esto es por el bien de Seto **- le brillan los ojos cuando digo el nombre de su hermano mayor - **debe seguir perfeccionándose en su campo. Debe ir a la universidad.**

_**"Debe alejarse de nosotros, debe alejarse de mí" **_Es lo que grita mi mente pero no quiero dejarlo caer en mi boca.  
Seto se dirige hacia nosotros, Mokuba se suelta de mi mano y corre a abrazar a su hermano mayor con efusividad mientras y estoy allí parado junto a las 5 maletas.  
Solo.

Seto se suelta de su hermano y esta vez enfila su camino hacia mí, y lamentablemente no puedo evitar esconderme de su mirada.  
Que sólo por hoy no me fastidie, hoy no tengo ánimo para ello. Hoy no.  
Miro esta vez con saña la entrada del avión.

Tú lo alejas de mí y lo harás llegar a Liverpoool, Inglaterra.

Lo harás llegar a ese mundo europeo monárquico donde él se sentirá bien.

Lo vas a llevar donde está toda la alcurnia de las empresas, donde los genios como él son cosa de todos los días, ese ambiente que tanto le gusta a Seto de gente capaz está perenne.

**-Si sigues mirando así al avión se va a averiar - **ojalá Dios te escuche Seto. sigo entrecerrando los ojos fieramente al jodido avión **- ¿Qué te pasa cachorro?, ¿Quieres que me estrelle en medio de Rusia? **- Seto, te estrellaría en Rusia, en Madagascar y en donde tú quieras con tal de que...  
**  
-No te separes de mí Seto, soy capaz de estrellarlo aquí y ahora - **lo estoy mirando furioso pero no es con él con quien lo estoy. Es conmigo mismo, yo no soy lo suficiente para él. **- no quiero que te separes de mí.**  
No lo puedo seguir, ni aunque quisiera, a su universidad. Mucho menos a Inglaterra o a su vida.  
Ni siquiera puedo asistir a su licenciatura, ¿con qué derecho?  
Somos amantes, no somos novios. Y sé que Seto encontrará algo serio allá en Europa.

Su cara de estupefacción me hace saber que he dicho MUCHO más de la cuenta, bajo la vista avergonzado hacia el piso que curiosamente ahora e hizo increíblemente interesante.  
Genial, estoy actuando como una colegiala.   
_**Corrección**_: Como una _**celosa**_ colegiala. Totalmente ridículo.

Seto sigue con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, como si fuese a decir algo y yo hubiese apretado el botón de "pausa".  
Está quieto, congelado en el sitio.  
Bueno, y en parte le comprendo. Le he _**suplicado**_ que se quede conmigo.  
No soporto mucho su silencio y estallo con la mirada clavada al piso.

**-¡SETO DI ALGO MALDICIÓN! -** parece sacarlo de su trance, la gente nos ve y comienza a aglomerarse -** no me mires como si fuese un bicho de laboratorio.**

Y entonces ocurre.

Cierra su boca y sus ojos vuelven a su estado normal de seriedad, me agarra del brazo jalándome con fuerza y prácticamente me estrellé contra su pecho, lo veo a los ojos y miro una jodida sonrisa socarrona antes de que me de un beso que me robó la conciencia.

Seto me estaba besando, bastante liberal. _En publico_, donde puede haber periodistas, conocidos...  
o los socios empresariales justo a sus espaldas, con los que estaba hablando Seto hace minutos, no puedo responderle como quisiese el beso, estoy aturdido por el mismo; y por las cirscuntancias en que me lo ha dado.

_**Se ha de ver raro: **_Seto Kaiba besando como si se le fuese la vida a un muchachito rubio que corresponde torpemente frente a todo el cristiano que pase cerca de la puerta I-8.

Terminamos el beso agitados, siento que todos los espactadores estaban reteniendo el aliento cuando nos vieron porque puedo jurar que escuché a todos soltar el aire que tenían atrapado.

**- Y bien, eso responde a tu pregunta cachorro **- lo miro con auténtico desconcierto, ¿Qué quiso decir? - **cachorro, yo nunca ocupo más de tres maletas y tú eso lo sabes bien. - **asiento como un niño pequeño mientras aún me tiene sujeto, después del beso **- ¿Puedes deducir de quién son las otras maletas?**

-¿De Mokuba? - suelto lo más lógico para mí y nuevaente siento que la sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas. Seto suelta una risotada, de esas que salen desde adentro. Me gusta que se ría, pero no que lo haga de mí**. - Seto basta. Deja de reirte.**

-Entonces deja de hacerme reír perro - me indica con sus ojos a Mokuba y lo noto sonriendo** - ¿nunca te has preguntado donde estudia Mokuba? - **niego con la cabeza extrañado. **- En un internado en Liverpool, Inglaterra. - **levanta su ceja de igual forma que cuando sabe que va a ganar un pleito** - entonces, ¿De quién son las otras dos maletas?**

Le respondo como se merece, un puñetazo en su quijada (que sacó la exclamación de los espectadores que NO se iban) y le devolví el beso que antes me dio.****

-¿Te he dicho hoy que eres un auténtico hijo de puta Seto?, pues adivina: lo eres - digo una vez finalizado el beso.

**-Pero así te gustan los hombres, como unos soberanos hijos de puta. **- Me sonríe socarronamente y, agarrado a mi cintura, entramos al pasillo de ingreso al avión.

Al tiempo después le pregunté a Mokuba porqué, si sabía que yo me iría con ellos, me consolaba en el aeropuerto.  
Me dijo que pensó porque era la tristeza de separarme de mi hermana o de mis amigos en Dómino City. Y porqué Seto no me había dicho nada.  
Le conteste que ni siquiera me acordé de ellos. Y que Seto disfruta viendome celoso como una colegiala.

FIN


	8. Vicio Nº8: Religión

**RELIGIÓN**

"Maldita una y otra vez" es el pensamiento tanto del ojiazul enfrascado en su oficina furioso con un periódico arrugado en su puño y del rubio que sale cabizbajo de la misma oficina impotente, hecho un manojo de nervios.  
Nunca pensaron que este tópico generara discusiones entre los dos, es más, Seto pensaba que con que él mismo fuera ateo era una solución permanente.  
Lástima que no fue así.

Seto no podía jactarse de ser un hombre superticioso, ni siquiera creyente de algún modo.  
Según él se vive mejor sin nadie por encima tuyo eligiendo tu destino sin preguntarte ni tu opinión, no es de los que se _dejan llevar por la corriente_ ni pertenece a la _masa._

La religión es un aspecto que delata que somos vulnerables, aún unos bebés.  
Es algo que nos divide entre nosotros en vez de unirnos como especie (cosa contradictoria para las mismas religiones).  
Dependemos de la aprobación de un ser superior para sentirnos a gusto con nuestras vidas y saber que no nos desviamos del camino virtuoso ideal.  
Como el hombre, cuando se ve en situaciones inexplicables o asombrosas, lo distorsiona/santifica todo a sus ojos y _voilà, _tenemos una religión.  
Y cada cual tiene su historia.

Para Seto la Santa Biblia es la novela más leída en la historia, el Corán un libro interesante (si sabes árabe, es pecado _traducirlo_) , los RG Veda poemas de alguien con mucha inspiración y los Libros ceremoniales Egipcios un dolor de cabeza.  
Jesús y Mahoma eran buenos tipos algto adelantados a su época, el Panteón grecolatino era endogamia pura (¿qué valores pueden emanar de allí?), Budha era un líder admirable y los Faraones, al ser _hijos del sol_, necesitaban (a su juicio) mucha terapia para comprender que una bola de gas a miles de kilómetros de la tierra no puede tener hijos.

Lo que le enferma de la religión a Seto son sus prejuicios.  
Retrógrados, inadaptados, obsoletos, timoratas, ilusos eran los preceptos morales que toda religión guarda tan celosamente.

Mismos preceptos que ahora le están reventando la cabeza y crispando los nervios (junto con un par de paparazzi).

Publicaron un par de fotos de él mismo y Joseph en la piscina privada de la mansión.  
Recostados sobre la toalla, uno bajo el otro.  
Sencillamente descansando bajo la sombra de un quitasol.

Junto al pomposo encabezado: **Kaiba disfruta de su día libre con su amante. **  
Se pregunta una y otra vez si han publicado esto como mera publicidad o como un llamado a recapacitar en sus relaciones de pareja.

Se desarrolla TODO el tema sobre el asunto de las relaciones homosexuales, y han salido uno que otro representante de los cultos ultraterrenos a dar terstimonio de como cada uno ve estas relaciones.  
Cada cual más hilarante para el empresario que el anterior.  
_Anormales, fenómenos, torcidos, pervertidos, degenerados, sinvergüenzas_ los llaman la mayoría.

Seto recuerda que Joseph fue criado bajo el manto de la religión católica y puede que dentro de su familia le genere problemas, _claro._.. si su familia se preocupara efectivamente de él.  
Mientras su padre se emborracha y está con su segunda esposa, la madre del rubio está con su conviviente y su hermana con suerte le dice si está viva, muchas gracias.Sí, la preocupación salta a la vista.  
Pero Joseph siente que es el único lazo que le queda con su familia, su creencia.

Lo único bueno de la crianza de Gozaburo, hacer tanto a Seto como a Mokuba ateos.

Se pregunta que dirán todos esos accionistas extranjeros ahora que vean la noticia, dentro de su círculo hay musulmanes, ortodoxos, cristianos, protestantes.  
Veamos si le rendirán culto a sus religiones y lo señalarán con el dedo por inmoral, o su si verdadero culto será el dinero que posea y lo seguirán venerando metiéndose su moral por donde no llega el sol. Para él, esa es actualmente la única religión.

Joseph llega depués de una hora fuera de la oficina ofuscado, no sabe que decirle a Seto.  
Seto no sabe que constestarle, verlo allí parado dubitativo es muy extraño; verlo como un niño indefenso que no quiere perder contacto con la familia.  
Finalmente decanta por lo más fácil, ya que las palabras son inútiles, mejor probar con las acciones.  
Se para de su silla y lo mira a los ojos fijo, sus castaños están opacados. Intenta no fijarse mucho en ello.  
Y sin esperarlo el rubio rompe el silencio.

**-Acabo de recibir una llamada de mis padres **- Seto lleva sus manos a los hombros del rubio - **Te imaginarás que me decían.**

-Joseph - suaviza tu tono de voz pero no su agarre en los hombros -** sé que tu familia te importa y no puedo culparte por eso pero...¿Tú qué piensas al respecto?**

- ¿Por qué lo dices Seto? - una llama enciende parcialmente sus ojos.

**-Porque tu familia me importa un carajo, **- una risita escapa de los labios del rubio -**no te llaman, no se preocupan por ti, y si mal no recuerdo no te vinieron a ver hasta que saliste ahora en el periódico. **- una sonrisa desdeñosa se forma en la cara del rubio -** Y tú no profesas esa religión (y ya sabes que opino de ellas)**

-Sin embargo... - Seto no lo deja terminar

**-Sin embargo, y entendiendo tu punto de vista **-dice apresurado y hastiado - **¿crees que lo que hacemos está mal?¿que lo que siento por ti está mal?, ¿Que somos inmorales, pervertidos y todas esas imbecilidades que nos llaman? -** una caricia en el rostro del rubio y una mirada seria de parte del ojiazul son el impulso que necesita el rubio****

-No... - una lágrima cae en la mejilla del rubio. No la retira, la deja correr por todo su rostro hasta que se pierde en él. Lo encara serio** - no hacemos nada malo - **Joseph cubre la mano que acaricia su rostro con la propia, un gesto demasiado sutil, demasiado íntimo; da ligeros toques en el dorso de la mano de Seto - **Nunca será algo malo.**

Después de un beso silencioso compartido se separan cada uno por su lado, Seto toma el periódico y lo tira al bote de basura mientras Joseph llama a sus padres inseguro.  
El ojiazul mira de reojo al rubio, sabe que el asunto con su familia es difícil, que los únicos lazos que los hace parientes es el apellido y la creencia.

_**"Ya era hora que mandara su culto al carajo y sepa que lo que realmente importa es él mismo**_" piensa Seto harto de toda la sarta de estupideces que han de estarle reclamando los progenitores del rubio.

Él no tiene problemas con la religión, después de todo, _Seto es un hombre de hechos, no de fe._


	9. Vicio Nº9: Piano

**Vicio Nº9: **Piano  
**Pairing:**Seto Kaiba - Joseph Wheeler  
**Fandom: **YuGiOh!  
**Advertencias:** Lemon  
**Summary: **_Dentro de una relación uno es: el pianista o el mismo piano..._

**PIANO**_****_

**FLASH BACK**

_En el interior de una lujosa mansión se escuchan delcados acordes de un piano, un pelinegro de siete año toca con presteza las teclas de un piano de cola mignon bajo la supervisión de un hombre alto con gafas feliz por sus progresos y de un ojiazul de once maravillado con el talento de su pequeño hermano.__****_

-¡Magnífico ragazzo Mokuba! - _el hombre con gafas aplaude sobriamente __**- lograste tus armonías con éxito. Tienes un talento para el piano - **__apoya su mano en el hombro del niño mientras lo felicita.__****_

-No es mucho, no me comparo con mi hermano - _dice modesto Mokuba mirando a su hermano mayor sentado frente a un piano de media cola.  
__**  
-¡Pero que dices giovanotto! y sin ser molesto ragazzo Seto - **__el pequeño ojiazul niega con suavidad__** - pero tu talento necesita ser pulido. Tu hermano tiene otros talentos, y unos muy desarrollados según tu maestro de aritmética - **__se acerca al joven de cabello castaño -__** no todos tienen los mismos talentos, a pesar de que sean de la misma sangre jóvenes. **_

_Les sonríe a ambos chicos y les insta a continuar con sus prácticas, y si bien Mokuba logra los acordes con facilidad, Seto no puede tocar del mismo modo resultando para el mismo Seto muy frustrante._

Terminada la lección ambos muchachos se despiden con una reverencia del maestro y el pelinegro se retira corriendo al comedor a cenar, su hermano lo sigue desde cerca hasta que es detenido por su profesor._****_

-Ragazzo, ven un momento - _Seto camina hacia el profesor y se sienta frente a él __**- no deberías sentirte mal por no poder tocar piano, tienes un excelente oído y muy buena postura frente al piano pero...**_

-No me acompaña el ritmo, lo sé maestro - _finaliza Seto con resignación. Notando esto el profesor le sonríe y continúa su diálogo.__****_

-Joven Seto, -_ mira al techo recordando __**- a veces el tocar los instrumentos refleja como te comportarás con tu pareja - **__la reacción de Seto es inmediata, se sonroja al instante negando fuertemente con la cabeza y trata de replicar. El profesor ríe con suavidad y retiene la réplica__**- no, no te adelantes a lo que quiero decir. Creo que no me di a entender con claridad.  
Generalmente la gente retraída consigo mismo no se le es fácil tocar piano y se que gran parte de la culpa de ese retraimiento es por el entrenamiento de tu padre.**_

-Lo lamento, es que no acostumbro a defraudar a mis profesores. Mucho menos a usted - _dice aflijido el menor bajando el rostro.__****_

-Irónico que sea el maestro con el que mejor te llevar ragazzo - l_e levanta la cara a Seto__** - mira muchacho, no es fácil abrirse a sí mismo, y por lo tanto, será muy difícil que te abras a alguien más.**_

-Pero todos aquellos grandes músicos que nos cuenta... -_dice Seto con algo de esperanza.__****_

-Logran descubrirse a sí mismos bajo las melodías del piano. Es que el piano es un intrumento muy curioso - _Seto lo mira intrigado -__** si bien el piano es un intrumento complejo, al igual que el violín, que por cierto tocas muy bien; el violín responde a tu toque, es decir: cuando tu emites una nota el violín no sólo responde con el sonido, te acaricia los dedos**_

_El excéntrico profesor simula tocar un violín y se pone a dar vueltas por la habitación siendo observado por un divertido Seto __****_

-El violín tambien te dice cuando está furioso porque sus cuerdas están tensas o están muy flojas. Él te dice como se siente y te responde, te ayuda a abrirte.

_Toma asiento de nuevo junto a su alumno __****_

-Pero no así el piano, él sólo canta, el emite sonidos armoniosos pero nunca te responderá ni te dirá como se siente, por eso es tan complejo. El piano no siente y el pianista tiene que lograr que él sienta, que vibre de alegría, pena o tristeza. Que el piano le responda con notas electrizantes o con otra relajantes.  
El piano ha de ser reflejo del sentir del pianitsta.  
Eres un piano

-Entonces...

-Esa jovencita que quiera robar tu corazón tendrá una tarea muy difícil, deberá enseñarte a abrir tu corazón muchacho - _un sonrojo mucho más pronunciado del pequeño ojiazul es coreado por una risa alegre del maestro pianista.__** - ¡Bon Giorno ragazzo!**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya el joven ojiazul tiene 19 años y dirige compañías mundiales, estudia en la universidad y se dedica de vez en cuando a salvar el mundo (no por voluntad propia) está sentado frente a un piano de gran cola.

No sabe por qué ha recordado a su maestro de piano, Paulo Tartalinni, el único de sus profesores particulares que lo trató como un niño y no como una máquina durante el entrenamiento de su padrastro.  
Nunca pudo tocar decentemente un solo soneto en piano, a diferencia de su hermano Mokuba, un verdadero artista. Trató muchas veces de lograr interpretar para su maestro y no decepcionarlo, todas infructuosas.

Quizás el ambiente cálido de la habitación de música lo ha hecho recordar, o la nostalgia de aquellos dulces años previos al entrenamiento, tal vez el hecho de añorar a su hermanito menor en el internado.  
O que las palabras de su maestro hayan resultado predicciones cumplidas.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello se mete a su oficina y trata de descansar de su semana ajetreada; su compañía tuvo un mal trimestre sobrepasado con mucha dificultad y su personal ha estado trabajando mal; la carrera le ha traído un par de dolores de cabeza y peso sobre sus hombros extra que en este momento resiente bastante.  
**  
-Cada día me parezco más a mi padrastro, una roca sin emociones - **ríe desanimado.****

Una voz en su radio suena en la oficina, Seto está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para atender. Responde un escueto** "sí, claro" **a lo que sea que esté diciendo la voz.****

-Esta situación cada día me sobrepasa más... creo que - sale finalmente de sus cavilaciones al escuchar una melodía grave de piano lenta y tortuosa** - ¿La introducción de Claro de Luna?, ¿Mokuba ha llegado?**

Sus pasos veloces por el pasillo de la mansión lo llevan a la sala de música nuevamente, la melodía lo guía por la casa sorprendido.  
Nota la puerta abierta y se asoma por ella, pero cuando nota quien está en la habitación tocando Claro de Luna se siente perdido.

Joseph Wheeler con su chaqueta desgarbada de cuero café oscuro, su polera blanca ajustada, sus jeans desgastados, su cabello suelto, sus botas y sus muñequeras de cuero negro tocando con un sentimiento que no conocía el piano de gran cola en su sala el clímax de Claro de Luna.  
Seto está clavado en la antesala, con la boca seca y los ojos fijos en el rubio pianista; llevaba un increíble mes de pareja con el huracán de castaños ojos y perenne sonrisa, de locura atrayente y desafiante actitud, de indomable carácter pero de detalles escondidos como su recién conocido talento musical.

Finaliza el soneto suavemente y le sonríe al piano, sin querer gira su vista y se encuentra con la sorprendida de Seto.****

-Hola Seto - le sonríe al impactado Kaiba** - me han dado el día libre y decidí pasarme para acá un rato - **mira extrañado la cara soprendida de Seto que no reacciona - **¿Molesto en tu casa Seto?**

-¿Desde cuando sabes tocar piano? - sale de su ensoñación e indica al piano - **no sabía que tocaras.**

-Es el secreto de Estado de los Wheeler - le guiña un ojo a Seto **- desde pequeño me enseñaron piano, bueno, a mi hermana le enseñaron piano y yo igualmente aprendí de tanto verla. **-Explica sin darle importancia.** - ¿También sabes tocar el piano Seto?**

-No, nunca pude tocar bien. El piano es mío, pero generalmente lo usa Mokuba - se apoya en la puerta mientras habla con Joseph, el cual lo mira divertido.****

-Creo que es la primera conversación seria de esta relación Seto - ambos rían ante esto **- y pensar que hace dos meses nos agarrábamos a golpes cada cinco minutos **- le lanza una mirada cómplice a Seto de pies a cabeza **- y es igualmente la primera que te veo tan relajado con tu ropa, pantalones de tela y un suéter de lana, deberías vestirte así mas seguido.**

-Nunca te había visto con esas pintas a ti tampoco - ante esto Joseph se pone de pie y se da una vuelta como un modelo.****

-¿Te gusta?, suelo vestirme así cuando estoy libre - enfila sus pasos al ojiazul y susurra sugestivamente **- ya sabes, más salvaje, más libertino, más malo.**

-¿Y eso no es perjudicado por el hecho de que estés de pareja con un hombre snob? - echa su cabeza para atrás arrogante mientras Joseph se sigue acercando **- ¿Que el salvaje de Joseph Wheeler ande haciendo mariconadas? -** sus rostros se juntan peligrosamente, Seto sigue provocando al rubio, Joseph sonríe maligno** - ¿que les guste los de la misma vereda?, ¿Que dirían si lo supieran?**

-Que les pueden ir dando por el culo - sus bocas se juntan, se funden en un beso furioso **- que me importa muy poco lo que digan - **sube los brazos al cuello del Ceo -** Que no me importa ser maricón si te tengo - **Seto sujeta las caderas del rubio con fuerza mientras lo sigue besando - **y que deberían conocer a cuando está exquisito.**  
Sus lenguas se encuentran y dan batalla, las manos de Joseph se pierden en la mata castaña de Seto y en su espalda y su cuerpo empuja al de Seto a la pared.****

Desafiante y sugestivo, Seto hunde una de sus piernas entre las de Joseph con marcada intención; un gemido es silenciado por los labios del Ceo que no lo dejan respirar. Separa su boca para conseguir el preciado oxígeno y se descuida lo suficiente para ser arrojado sobre la alfombra de la sala de música, le ha dolido bastante la caída pero no le importa.  
No cuando tiene una vista privilegiada de los ojos de Seto oscurecidos por el deseo.****

-Nadie me empuja contra la pared chucho - le levanta la cara con fuerza y lo vuelve a besar, se recuesta sobre el rubio a medida que el beso se profundiza -** no soy la damisela de nadie Joseph -** ataca la oreja del rubio** - que eso te quede claro chucho.**

-Nadie dijo que yo iba a acatar órdenes Seto - y con su sonrisa desdeñosa intercambian posiciones quedando Seto bajo él **- será nuestra primera vez, y debiese ser condescendiente, pero yo no acato órdenes de nadie Seto y ninguno de los dos juega suave.**

Abre la camisa de Seto con ansiedad besando y lamiendo cada parte expuesta de piel que va dejando al descubierto, sujeta con fuerza las manos de Seto sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos una vez que la camisa está desecha **- ¿Que decías sobre ser la damisela Seto? **-besa el pecho moreno de Seto lentamente mientras acaricia su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.****

Seto no es capaz de responder con palabras coherentes, es más, no puede responder a sus caricias porque está ido en ellas.  
Sólo gime desaforado, quiere retribuirle las caricias hechas por el rubio pero siente que se muere.  
Y de pronto vuelven las palabras de su profesor de infancia con fuerza.****

_**"El piano es un intrumento muy curioso"**_

Joseph mete las manos dentro del pantalón de Seto y acaricia con suavidad el lugar, de vez en cuando su caricia es más hambrienta. Se siente como un piano siendo probado, esa tortuosa introducción a la melodía principal, cuan do el piano siente al pianista.   
Cuando el piano reta al pianista a que lo_**haga**_sentir.****

-¡Por dios Joseph detente o me correré! _**-**_mueve frenéticamente las manos logrando liberarlas **- y no soy una jodida damisela, estaré abajo pero no seré un sumiso, chucho**_** - **_un brazo se pasa al cuello del rubio estrechando la distancia entre sus bocas y juntándolas en un beso demandante mientras el otro araña su espalda.  
En ningún momento Joseph ha parado de acariciar su entrepierna y su pecho con hambre. Desabrocha por completo la bragueta y desliza con cuidado el pantalón hasta sus rodillas.

El pianista ha aceptado el reto y termina la introducción, dando inicio a la verdadera melodía, el piano responde a su sentir con la melodía.  
_**  
"El sólo canta, el emite sonidos armoniosos pero nunca te responderá ni te dirá como se siente, por eso es tan complejo."**_

Separan sus bocas mirándose con deseo desontrolado.****

-Comienza a rogar Seto - desciende un húmedo trayecto por todo el torso de Seto sin dejar de estimular la naciente erección del Ceo. Este último siente que no tiene piso, pero se cortará un brazo antes de hacércelo saber **- quiero ver cuanto resistes a esto - **sopla su erección y le da una simple lamida.  
Seto cree que si sigue así se lo hará saber involuntariamente.  
**  
- Nunca me has ganado en un reto perro, nunca. Y no será la primera vez - **dice entre gemidos de placer. ¿Por qué el talento de Joseph es hacerlo gemir desinhibido? Le cuesta responderle, le cuesta pensar.

Seto cree que el pianista ha logrado trasnmitirle ese sentimiento, él vibra con pianista, ha logrado hacerlo sentir.  
Responde a su presión con la melodía, ella va _in cresscendo_ junto con el sentimiento y consu respuesta.  
**  
**_**"El piano no siente y el pianista tiene que lograr que él sienta, que vibre de alegría, pena o tristeza.  
Eres un piano"**_****

Está extasiado, se siente volar en nubes densas de vapor, que cada parte de su cuerpo vibra como el deseo de Joseph y sólo allí es capaz de abrir la boca con algún pensamiento coherente.  
Ha encontrado un buen pianista.****

-Hazlo mejor cachorro ahh...m, mucho mejor - se levanta parcialmente de su posición, apoyado en su antebrazo dándole una visión extremadamente erótica para recordar en la posteridad como su magnífica primera vez.  
Joseph haciéndole sexo oral mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y a cada toque responde, una lamida ansiosa es un labio mordido por Seto con saña y un gemido reprimido, cada caricia propiciada por las manos de Joseph en su parte baja hace que arquee la espalda más pronunciadamente.  
Su aumento de velocidad es respondido por su miembro en la boca del rubio, termina exhausto y se tira respirando con trabajo sobre la alfombra.****

-Eso fue increíble Joseph, pero creo como hacerlo aún mejor - sonríe desdeñoso ante el rostro de Joseph y mete dos de sus dedos en la boca del cachorro el cual los recibe gustoso.  
El pianista logró abir su alma, siente que debe retribuirle.  
Siente que se lo ha ganado.

**-¿Seguro que quieres esto Seto? **- dice cuando sale el primer dedo de su boca y recibe el segundo.  
Terminada su tarea Seto le susurra al oído:****

-Quiero que me hagas sentir como un jodido hombre - le lame toda la mejilla aumentándole el morbo al asunto **- y si he de ser jodido por ti, pues bienvenido sea.**

-Créeme que no lo olvidarás Seto -se resuesta sobre Seto -** aunque para la próxima tú estarás arriba, la estás pasando mejor que yo.**

Otro beso demandante entre ellos, arañazos en la espalda blanca del rubio, caricias osadas en la entrepierna del ojiazul y un dedo atrevido entrando en él, el ojiazul responde con una mordida en la clavícula del rubio.  
La melodía aumenta de velocidad, llega al punto álgido de la música.  
Es imposible separar al músico del piano, el sonido del piano sale intenso y fuerte.  
**  
-Dios sigue así y me volveré a correr - **musita Seto contra el pecho de Joseph sin parar de besarle el cuelo y lo que tenga al alcance de la piel del rubio.****

-Seguiré Seto - introduce dos dedos en el interior del ojiazul** - y ah... si me sigues mordiendo no prometo ser suave contigo.**

-No lo seas perro, no lo seas - vuelve a morderlo **- no soy una señorita, soy un hombre que está como agua para chocolate gracias a ti.**

Finalmente entra en él de una sola vez ahogando la respouesta de Seto en un beso. Se detiene pr un momento para que Seto se acostumbre a la intromisión y no puede evitar que un pensamiento escape de sus labios. ****

-Estás tan estrecho que no creo resistir Seto, estás hecho de fuego puro _**gatito. -**_susurra al oído del ojiazul._****_

-**Dime gatito otra vez y te juro que ahh... - **inicia el vaivén directo a la locura y se sienten morir y resucitar una y otra vez en cada estocada. Seto siente que es un piano en una melodía furiosa, destructora y explosiva.  
Seto se empuja a sí mismo más hacia Joseph y el rubio intenta entrar más y más en el ojiazul.

Sus gemidos no se distinguen, gritan sus nombres una y otra vez, se suplican no parar hasta que no pueden más y Seto termina por segunda vez, pero ahora entre los dos con un gemido ronco.  
Joseph lo hace momentos después en el interior de Seto.****

El piano finalmente para, su sonido desciende y el pianista termina su labor. Joseph sale del interior de Seto.****

-Para ser la primera vez estuvo genial, ¿no? - dice con trabajo Seto desde su posición.****

-Pero reitero que en la siguiente estoy yo abajo, por ahora me iría bien dormir- besa a Seto suave esta vez, perezoso y dulce.

Se visten acariciandose de paso, demorándose mucho en el proceso.  
Se van a la pieza del dueño de casa y se tiran a dormir.O eso piensa Joseph cuando siente las caricias de Seto en su entrepierna.  
**  
-No despiertes nunca a un piano, mi pequeño pianista Joseph.**

-¿Un piano? - un beso de Seto lo silencia, a pesar de no cambiar la cara interrogante de Joseph.****

-Larga historia, no preguntes. Eres mejor en otra cosa - un nuevo beso demandante y el rubio bajo el ojiazul da inicio a otra melodía intensa.****

Fin

_****_

Ragazzo muchacho, pequeño  
Giovanotto muchacho talentoso, con talento natural.  
Bon Giorno hasta luego, "Buen Viaje"


	10. Vicio Nº10: Fotografía

**Vicio N°10:** Fotografía.

**Fandom**: YuGiOh!

**Pairing**: Seto Kaiba Joseph Wheeler

**Summary:** "Esta es la historia de mi vida, de la mejor época de mi vida"

**FOTOGRAFÍA**

Mirar hacia atrás nunca había sido una grata experiencia para Joseph, los buenos recuerdos no eran muy abundantes en sus memorias y aquellos desagradables siempre pugnaban por salir cada vez que la melancolía atacaba a su paso.

Y ahora el presente se disponía a agregar un par más.

No pasaba por un buen momento, de hecho estaba divorciado desde hace seis meses de su marido, un inglés atrevido llamado Ethan Mc Finnes, de un matrimonio bastante curioso de 6 años. Hasta ahora se seguía preguntando qué demonios fue lo que lo motivó a quedarse con él, y obtenía siempre la misma respuesta: Ethan le recordaba _demasiado_ a Seto.

Seto Kaiba…uno de los secretos mejor guardados de su pasado; nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos intuían que tipo de relación realmente mantenían durante tanto tiempo. Las trastadas adolescentes no pueden ser eternas¿verdad?

Si alguien supiera qué vivió con Seto, con ese dragón ojiazul multimillonario, arrogante, osado, atrevido, insolente e increíblemente arrebatador cuando se lo proponía. Cuántos paparazzi se matarían frente a sus ojos por tener la versión inédita de la relación de dos años con el magnate japonés, si ellos manchaban su prestigio por las relaciones del Kaiba mayor de menos de un mes, la suya sería la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Dos años de altibajos constantes, besos con el cuerpo y alma, confesiones a mitad de la noche, descubrimientos en una salita de estar, secretos detrás de los salones del instituto, sonrisas escondidas de la mirada de la gente, caricias hambrientas en un cubículo del baño de los chicos de la escuela, una carrera contra el tiempo para pasar un rato juntos. Era fascinante estar con el ojiazul.

Suena el teléfono como un poseso sacando de los pensamientos al rubio súbitamente, busca el aparato por el departamento con prisa.

Puede ser otra vez el abogado que tramita el divorcio, puede ser su pequeño Adam, su luz en vida, que necesita a su padre en el acto.

Una sonrisa se esboza en la cara del rubio al pensar en su hijo adoptivo del matrimonio, Adam Mc Finnes Wheeler, sus ojos caoba y su cabello rubio platino grita a estridente su descendencia europea.

Mientras continúa su búsqueda un álbum de fotografías dio con sus pies, de cuero negro corriente, un par de remaches plateados y un simple enunciado: _Generación 2000-2002 Instituto Domino City, Japón._

El teléfono seguía sonando y Joseph reanudó la búsqueda, sin soltar el preciado álbum, hasta que el sonido cesó. "Ya sonará otra vez" se dijo resignado y se sentó en su butaca a ver su antiguo álbum de fotos.

Pasaba por las páginas riendo de vez en cuando, las travesuras de sus amigos, los motes de todos ellos y el estúpido disfraz de perro que le obligó Deblin a usar por una apuesta. Encontró la foto de sí mismo vestido de un perro con un cartelillo en la mano haciendo pucheritos ala cámara y se carcajeó de buena gana.

-Me veía ridículo, mira que ponerme semejante disfraz **–** se decía Joseph tratando de controlar su risa, echaba de menos a Domino City, a Japón y su clima (el clima de Inglaterra era muy frío) y a sus amigos...

**-**Y a Seto… - la nostalgia se hizo presente en los ojos ahora perdidos del rubio, tanto vivió junto a Seto: la separación definitiva de su hermana, la muerte de su padre, la graduación de Mokuba, su primer año en literatura inglesa en la universidad de Tokio, su primera e increíblemente tierna vez. Nunca se perdonó del todo no darle una segunda oportunidad al Ceo.

Flash Back 

Un par de rumores del Ceo sobre los viajes de negocios a América, fotos comprometedoras y a Tea hecha un vendaval al tener la revista de chismes lider en Japón junto con un ejemplar del Diario del día en donde salía a primera plana el engaño.

Naturalmente nadie sabía que Seto y él llevaban una relación, nadie supo cuanto daño esa foto le hizo (el reportaje ni siquiera lo leyó, tenía suficiente con la foto de Seto en un BMW sobre una muchacha de vestido ocre donde no estaba precisamente dándole respiración boca a boca).

La discusión fue épica, Joseph le restregó en cara el engaño, que le fue fiel en los dos años de relación, Seto le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos que no esperaban ser nada serio,

_-Sólo es matar la rutina perro, no esperes que me casaré contigo_ - Seto no pudo decir nada más porque un puñetazo en la quijada que le dio vuelta el rostro y una mirada demasiado acuosa fue lo que recibió en ese instante como respuesta.

_-¿Así que para ti no soy más que un revolcón más?_– dijo serio y venenoso, Seto por primera vez le mostró un rostro desencajado, seguía sin mirarle a los ojos **–**_ un bonito juguete para el niño, un cachorro para el tigre del Pacífico¿algo así soy? _**-**mientras Joseph comenzaba a reírse de rabia acumulada Seto lo miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

_-¿Entonces realmente pensaste que yo quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo? Estás loco_– dijo dándose la vuelta. Joseph no esperó un minuto más en acorralarlo contra la pared, hacer que lo enfrentara, sujetarlo de las solapas de su traje de instituto y agacharlo ligeramente hasta llegar a su altura. Joseph lo miraba destellando furia, Seto al fin enfrenta los ojos castaños del rubio, estaba desenfocado.

_**-**Sí, tuve las pelotas para querer atarme contigo el resto de mi vida, Seto; hasta __hoy_– acerca sus rostros hasta casi rozarse **-**¿ _te gustó el usar al pequeño cachorro a tu antojo¿Quieres repetir?_– sisea en su oído **–**_querías seguir con este juego por más tiempo¿verdad Seto?_ – un cabezazo directo a Seto lo dejó un rato fuera de sí. - _¡no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me resta de vida!_

Un portazo en la sala del instituto, Joseph corriendo a todo lo que dan sus pies del lugar, un grito de un par de alumnas y Seto ordenándole que regresaran a arreglar el asunto era todo lo que se percibía en el ambiente.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Y luego empezaron a llegar lo obsequios de redención – nunca iba a olvidar los intentos del magnate por ser indultado. Todos infructuosos ya que no tenían una verdadera intención. Sigue revisando las fotos, y encuentra la primera foto que se sacaron juntos en la oficina de Kaiba.

Fue semanas antes de la discusión.

Siempre se preguntó cual era el afán de Seto por ser perdonado, antes de la discusión todo era color de rosa.

Después de ella, no le dirigió la palabra hasta terminado el primer año de su carrera. Pidió su traslado a Inglaterra, Seto hizo todo para que se quedara en Japón, y todo fue rebatido por los romances publicados en la prensa amarillista.

Llegado a Inglaterra, termina su segundo año de literatura y un licenciado en ingeniería cuántica de la realeza le roba el aliento, el cabello castaño desordenado hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules eléctrico chispeantes y su humor negro fueron suficientes para iniciar un romance, y sin comerlo ni beberlo, siete meses después se casaba con él.

La foto del matrimonio era digital y estaba impresa muchas veces en su álbum del instituto.

Irónico, primero se mete en las patas de los caballos con el magnate de oriente y luego en otras bajo el yugo del Duque inglés "Leviatán" de occidente. Seto durante sus primeros meses de casado intentó entablar algo con el cachorro, ignorante de su nuevo estado civil, y no fue hasta que tuvo que gritarle que estaba casado con Ethan varias veces para que finalmente desistiera.

Aún mantenían contacto, aunque siempre notaba que Seto parecía más ansioso que de costumbre cuando él escuchaba su voz.

Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

Recorre con parsimonia cada fotografía, aquellas en que sale con Seto en una cita, tomados de la mano, una atrevida de ellos casi desnudos (idea de Seto), su matrimonio, el primer cumpleaños de Adam.

Cuantos recuerdos...

El teléfono vuelve a sonar en el departamento, si sigue con su tonadita quizás se escuche hasta London Square.

Vuelve a buscar el dichoso aparatito dejando de lado el álbum de fotos, no se da cuenta que la puerta se abre dejando pasar un muchachito de cabello castaño claro acompañado de otro ojiazul que cierra tras de sí la puerta.

Logra dar con el aparatito el rubio y contesta. No espera que el receptor de la llamada sea su desconocido invitado.

-Hello, This is Wheeler's residence (Aló, esta es la residencia Wheeler)– dijo en un perfecto inglés, no alcanzó a completar la oración cuando una voz aterciopelada y ronca llena la habtación- Who is th- (¿quién er-)

**-**Joseph, is me, Seto. Can you please turn around? Is uncomfortable to talk to you like this (Joseph, soy yo, Seto. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?, Es incómodo habarte así) – el rubio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente¿Seto en Londres, Inglaterra? Se dio la vuelta y lo vio junto a su hijo que contenía la risa.

Estaba muy atractivo, los años encima le habían sentado muy bien. Tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo pulcramente peinado, llevaba un sueter cuello de tortuga verde musgo y encima una gabardina de cuero chocolate, sus pantalones de tela del mismo color que su suéter y sus zapatos de vestir café oscuro le daban un toque hogareño y cálido.

Sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco más y destilaba sensualidad con cada paso que daba. Ya no era el muchacho de sus andanzas adolescentes, era todo un hombre; pero el efecto sobre su corazón no había cambiado. No había forma de detener el galope incesante de su pecho.

Finalmente el ojiazul rompe el silencio con una sonrisa ladina y una pregunta.

**-**¿Así que te has divorciado? – Joseph lo mira extrañado **–**salió en el diario hace un par de semanas. Ya sabes que es lo malo de estar con alguien famoso – sus ojos se oscurecieron al decir lo último.

**-**No cambias Seto, -Intentó no notar el tono de disculpa de su ex pareja - siempre con tus ataques directos. Nunca has tenido mucho tacto – Una sonrisa cansada le es dedicada a Seto mientras Joseph se agacha a recibir a su hijo Adam que corre a sus brazos – Adam¿cómo estuvo tu día? **–** decía con su eterna sonrisa, Seto miraba a Joseph obnubilado con los puños tensos. Adam le contaba a su padre el día, podía abrazarlo, besarlo y ser correspondido, sintió tanta envidia del muchachito adoptado de 5 años. Eso lo tuvo hace casi 7 años con el cachorro, con _su_ cachorro.

Nunca se perdonó no haberle dicho la verdad en ese momento, cuando discutieron. Nunca tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos y decirle lo que tenía en el pecho, lo que en ese momento le pareció un estorbo y que luego se le hizo la vida.

Hasta ahora, más vale tarde que nunca.

**-**Creo que es lo mejor que has hecho Joseph – dijo sin ocultar la alegría de que su cachorro estuviese libre de nuevo, no se dio cuenta del rostro profundamente ofendido del rubio – yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar si mi marido... – Joseph lo miró directo a los ojos con reproche indicando a su niño en brazos. Seto detuvo el discurso de inmediato.

Si bien el cachorro estaba libre, no lo era por completo, ahora tiene un hijo.  
Seguía teniendo el tacto de una mula.

-Sweet Heart (cariño) – dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño – I need to speak a few words with Seto. Can you wait for me in the backyard? I promise not make you wait to much. (necesito hablar unas palabras con Seto. ¿Puedes esperarme en el patio trasero? Prometo no hacerte esperar mucho)

**-**Ok, dad. I won't Start my lunch without you! (Ok, papá. ¡No quiero empezar mi almuerzo sin ti!) – el muchacho se retira al patio dejando a los dos dragones en el living del departamento. Joseph iba a tomar la palabra de la discusión pero nota la mirada de Seto concentrada en algo, siguiendo su curso se acuerda del álbum de fotos.

Sin poder controlarlo, se sonroja levemente.

**-**¿Aún tienes esas fotos? – dice incrédulo Seto. Son fotografías de sus citas, de sus años como estudiante. De _aquellos tiempos_– Pensé que no querías recordar nuestra antigua relación, _cachorro_ – Seto sabía que se estaba metiendo con cosas muy privadas y celosamente guardadas por lo visto, ya que apenas hizo mención de ellas Joseph se abalanzó sobre el álbum de fotos. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

**-**Eso es privado Seto – dijo tratando de ocultar su turbación ante el hecho de que Seto viese sus fotos. No quería que Seto supiese que estaba replanteándose el darle una segunda oportunidad...desde hace casi 4 años –apenas hoy lo encontré, fue un accidente.

Pero Seto no es un genio por nada, y sacando conclusiones, rápidamente dio con el clavo.

**-**¿Y justo veo la foto de la vez en que lo hicimos en la bañera? – Joseph se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos y lo fulminó con la mirada – ok, ok, no te molesto más.

**-**No creo que hayas venido a Inglaterra a restregarme eso en la cara –respondió claramente a la defensiva sujetando con fuerza el álbum de fotos **-**¿a qué has venido? – "el momento de la verdad ha llegado" se dijo Seto. Y tomando aire, irguiendo su 1,85 de estatura y fijando sus azules ojos en los del cachorro soltó lo que tenía atorado por casi una década.

-Perdóname cachorro.- Una ceja incrédula se levantó en la cara del rubio - Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que te lo diga ahora, pero créeme que lo digo en serio. Antes era un mocoso de 17 años que pensaba que él lo era todo. He recapacitado – lo dijo, finalmente y después de meses de cabecearse el asunto.

-...- El silencio es insostenible. Ha dicho demasiado, demasiado. Volvía a ser ese adolescente de 17 años que tenía tantas inseguridades, que volvía a equivocarse, que volvería a quedarse solo.

Joseph está lívido, paralizado por la noticia, tanto que deja que la gravedad deje que haga fuerza sobre él y lo desplome en el sillón del living mientras se cubre la cara con ambas manos, el álbum de fotografías queda en el regazo del rubio. Seto se arrodilla frente a él quedando a igual altura.

**-**¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora? – se escucha la voz algo distorsionada por las manos cubriendo la boca del rubio conun tono claramente acusativo - ¿Cuándo enfrento una tramitación de divorcio, con mi hijo en el patio? - cierra con fuerza los ojos - Esto es tan podidamente surrealista.– levanta la mirada y queda con la de Seto - ¿Qué quieres de mí Seto?, me dejaste todo muy claro hace tanto atrás que decidí enterrar todo. Sé sincero y dime¿qué quieres de mí Seto? - Joseph parece un animal salvaje herido, quiere atarcarlo, quiere matarlo si es posible. Quiere rebanarlo en trozos.

No puede.

No alcanza.

No se espera lo que sigue.

Seto acerca demandante su rostro y lo besa dejándolo en blanco. Es un beso muy extraño, no es pasional ni tierno ni mucho menos suave. No era un beso _Seto _del que hace que su cabeza de vueltas, de que se le olvide la razón y del que le despierta hacer maldades.

Es un beso que grita _Perdóname_, es un Seto tenso y dubitativo que busca redimirse ante él. Cansado, harto de esperar, harto de mentirse; es un beso tan lento que siente como si siempre sus bocas hubiesen estado juntas. Es un beso que pide disculpas, que se arrepiente de todo lo ocurrido, que dice _Volvamos, una vez más. Dame otra oportunidad_

Lo piensa mucho y contesta el beso, Seto siente que el cuerpo es de espuma cuando Joseph lo atrae contra sí y lo abraza¿cuántas veces soñó estar en esos brazos otra vez?

Termina el beso de forma súbita, descolocando a ambos del ambiente tan_ rosa_ entre ellos, y Joseph sentencia

**-**Creo que por eso duramos tanto - una sonrisa cansada se asoma por su cara, vuelve su mirada al olvidado álbum de fotografías en su regazo y añade -No te prometo nada Seto, pero te daré una última oportunidad **–** un roce de labios y una caricia hambrienta de ellos es seguida de su advertencia – no me decepciones Seto. Nunca más.

Seto por dentro se erguía de orgullo, el cachorro le había dado otra oportunidad.

Espera repetir las hazañas de las fotografías, testigos mudas de sus encuentros.

O tal vez, _mejorarlas_.

FIN


	11. Vicio Nº11: Caramelo

**Vicio N°11:** Caramelo.

**Fandom:** YuGiOh!

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba – Joseph Wheeler

**Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, ¿se puede considerar voyerismo ver a alguien comiendo un chupetín?

**Summary:** Los caramelos son una tentación, especialmente si están en tu boca.

**CARAMELO**

Creo que ahora puedo entender a muchos de mis compañeros de clases sobre sus fantasías con sus parejas.

Estoy viviendo la experiencia en carne y hueso y no me dejo de sorprender de lo irreal del momento y de la mente tan degenerada que tengo.

Si creen mis camaradas que ellos piensan cada perversión viendo el volumen del mes de la revista Playboy, deberían entrar a mi cabeza ahora que tengo una visión obscena de cierto compañero de banco que está degustando un chupetín impávido.

Ver a Seto Kaiba saboreando un caramelo es lo más erótico que me ha pasado, la mujer (pues estoy seguro que fue una mujer) que le regaló dulces de San Valentín a Seto deberían erigirle una estatua.

Hace poco tiempo pude digerir la idea de que a Seto Kaiba no sólo le tenía manía, sino que me gustaba. Pasé casi dos meses de negación extrema y duda escéptica tratando de convencerme deque NO me gustaba.

Todo infructuoso, hace apenas una semana se me fue el aliento cuando lo pillé (¡Sin querer, lo juro!) en las duchas del camarín de hombres. Ese incidente no me hizo del todo bien cuando estábamos en la clase (nos sentamos juntos por órdenes del profesor, bendito sea),sino que hizo estragos de mí en las noches.

Y verlo ahora no está ayudando para nada a superar mis "crueles" sueños.

El muy hijo de puta está tranquilamente paseando su lengua por el jodido chupetín rojo calmadamente, ni siquiera lo ha mirado pero sabe que está allí y que no escapará de su boca, de vez en cuando lo saca de la boca, lo rueda un poco y esa lengua que lo limpia de arriba abajo y lo vuelve a meter y así sigue por un buen rato.

No sé si estará haciéndolo a propósito, pero si sigo mirándolo como embobado quizás SI lo haga a propósito; o peor, YO haga algo estúpido.

Debo dejar de mirarlo...

Debo dejar de hacerlo o haré el ridículo...

¡Quita la mirada ya antes de que...!

¡MIERDA!

Giro mi cabeza rápidamente (y puedo jurar que sonó mi cuello) porque Seto notó que mis ojos no se han despegado de su rostro y no estaba mirándolo "Maldito-ricachón-hijo-de-la-gran-chingada" sino que "¡Dios,-cómeme-a-besos-ya!"

Y el sonrojo hasta la raíz de mis cabellos.

Siento el chirriar de una silla y, como mi suerte hoy está salada, es justamente el motivo de mis húmedos desvelos el que se acerca arrogante hacia mí.

Se saca el chupetín de la boca y lo sujeta como si fuese un cigarro.

-¿Qué te pasa perro, se te perdió algo en mi cara? – dice con su clásico tono de superioridad. "Si, tus labios se me han perdido" me encantaría contestarle pero me quedo inmóvil en mi asiento mirándolo. Levanta una ceja Seto y mueve una mano frente a mis ojos - ¿Estás allí perro?, ¿La única neurona que te quedaba se a suicidado o qué?

-N...nada, jódete maldito bastardo –logro balbucear totalmente sonrojado mientras me levanto de la silla rápido. Si el muy mendigo me sigue mirando así puedo hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después.

Y adivinando lo que me pasa, el bastardo me sujeta del brazo y no me deja ir - ¡suéltame Seto!

Su ceja sigue subiendo por el contorno de su rostro, es natural, es primera vez que le grito su nombre. Rá, si estás escuchando, mátame ya.

-¿Así que ahora soy_ Seto_? - una sonrisa directamente traída del infierno me congela en el lugar, mi sonrojo parece estar cómodo en mi cara porque no parece moverse - ¿Por qué tan nervioso cachorro? – acerca su cara hacia la mía y ¡Por dios que no se acerque más o no respondo! - ¿Acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua, cachorrito? – susurra claramente divertido, yo por mi parte me deshago como puedo de su agarre en el brazo.

Se vuelve a meter el caramelo en la boca sin dejar de sonreír.

-Fue un desliz, no volverá a pasar – digo mirando hacia otro lado, aunque de vez en cuando cruzo la mirada con Seto.

Se saca nuevamente el chupetín de la boca, lo lame con parsimonia ante mi impresionada (y bastante embobada) mirada y me dice aterciopelado.

-Feliz San Valentín_ cachorro_ – y después de darle el trato al caramelo y verme con la boca a medio abrir (¡Me ha dedicado un feliz San Valentín!) mete el chupetín en mi boca y se retira ufano de la sala.

Yo estoy en shock en medio del salón, me doy cuenta que todos hace mucho rato ya se fueron y que el chupetín sigue en mi boca dulce.

Necesito con urgencia ir al baño y calmar el incendio provocado por el jodido gato ojiazul.

O comerme este caramelito.

Fin


	12. Vicio Nº12: Espinas

**Vicio N°12: **Espinas  
**Fandom:**YuGiOh!  
**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba – Joseph Wheeler  
**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez, violencia (un par de trastadas varias)  
**Summary: **Quizás sean las espinas el atractivo de nuestra relación.

**ESPINAS**

La conducta de mi hermano es bastante curiosa, sinceramente.  
Siempre suelen tacharlo de una persona muy compleja, puntillista, imposible, elitista e intransigente.  
Se sorprenderían lo simple que puede llegar a ser Seto si uno deja de mirar como un mero espectador y se adentra a su conducta, concluirá que no es muy distinto a muchos de nosotros.

Suele gustar de dormir, a pesar de que uno nunca lo encontrará en la cama después de las 7:00 de la mañana; detesta los vegetales en sus comidas, pero siempre lo verás comerlos sin renuencia, no soporta la música muy ruidosa sin llegar a la "música de elevador"y se desquicia por mi seguridad hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo que según él es sólo "preocupación".  
Tiene pesadillas por las noches y a veces despierta gritando, eso muy pocos lo saben ya que muestra al público esa cara de súper-hombre; en la oficina parece un androide perfectamente diseñado que no parece descansar, reclamar o parar; irónico resulta verlo cuando llega a casa en un estado deplorable, como el candidato más adecuado para ser lanzado a la fosa común más cercana.

Hasta hace poco llegaron otro de esos estúpidos comentarios a la prensa.  
Todos susurran a sus espaldas o publican en la prensa amarillista que mi hermano busca una mujer millonaria e inteligente como esposa, una supermodelo europea que se encuentre en sus estándares o una empresaria americana casi tan poderosa como él.  
Se caerían de espaldas si supieran que lo que realmente quiere es alguien que sepa entenderlo y quererlo con sus defectos y virtudes, que lo haga sentir vivo (para rutina tiene el trabajo, muchas gracias), que sea una persona sencilla, e increíblemente, que sea aprobado por mí.

Esa barrera impenetrable que suele mostrar Seto al mundo es producto de su entrenamiento bajo Gozaburo, sus marcas han quedado muy hundidas en él, puede que él mismo no se de cuenta de cuan profundas huellas hay en su conducta actual y que pertenecen a esa época de su vida.

Mi hermano suele cubrirse de espinas gruesas y numerosas para espantar a la gente: Arrogancia, egoísmo, frialdad, desdén, burla y apatía. Difícilmente lo verás reír con entusiasmo, llorar por tristeza o dibujar una sonrisa por alguien.

Mas no es imposible.

Seto pretende no decirme nada; puede que sea por miedo y eso no me sorprendería aunque no lo reconocerá incluso si se corte un brazo, pero sé que alguien ha rebatido sus barrera con cierta facilidad.  
Hace un par de días iba a hablar con mi hermano, estaba preocupado porque en esta semana se había mostrado más distante de lo normal con todo el mundo.

Apenas llegó de la oficina fui a su estudio privado.  
Me sorprendió ver momentos antes de vislumbrar la puerta del estudio de mi hermano a Joey entrando a la habitación tranquilamente y cerrando la puerta dándome la espalda.

¿Habrán discutido nuevamente?

Una de las pocas incógnitas que tenía (hasta ese momento) era su relación con mi rubio amigo.  
Desde que descubrió que Joey tenía una máscara, al igual que él para defenderse del mundo, comenzaron a afianzar algo más cordial que sus muy conocidas peleas(ya no le llamaba perro o duelista de cuarta). Quizás el hecho de que Joey usara su sonrisa del mismo modo que Seto mismo usaba su sarcasmo como un método de defensa, que ambos no hallan tenido muy buenos recuerdos familiares haya ayudado a limar asperezas.  
Son más parecidos que distintos y parece que finalmente lo han descubierto.

Lo extraño es que desde hace un mes actuaban raros entre ellos, muy sutilmente, pero no por eso dejaba de llamar la atención. Los comportamientos entre ambos eran de dos personas incómodas con algo, inmediatamente pensé en que uno de los dos se dedicó a plantar cizaña del otro o cometieron un error sin desearlo volviendo al mismo estado de antes.

Misteriosamente ellos, en vez de gritarse a los cuatro vientos que se fueran al carajo (aún recuerdo aquellas discusiones verbales bastantes floridas), se evitaban cuanto podían y se dedicaban comentarios cada vez más desdeñosos, muy íntimos e hirientes. Estaba impresionado que el más ponzoñoso fuera Seto. Joey lucía triste pero sólo le contestaba los insultos escuetamente y lo evadía como si quemara.  
Seto no suele ser rencoroso por niñerías, debería habérselo tomado como una broma y dejarlo pasar o sencillamente agarrarse a puñetazos en medio del salón de clases y solucionarlo todo a golpes.

¿Y sin embargo qué hicieron?: Herirse profundo con los nuevos datos personales adquiridos por su reciente amistad.

Ahora los veía juntos en el estudio discutiendo con voces cada vez más altas, comenzaba a filtrarse el pleito por la puerta y escuchaba atentamente.

-¿¡Kaiba, que mierda te pasa!? – gritaba Joey una vez que estoy más cerca de la puerta del estudio, y agradeciendo mentalmente que la puerta sea calada, espío la discusión desde una de las rendijas de la puerta. Seto estaba sentado en su escritorio bastante tenso, Joey por otro lado estaba en pie dando vueltas frente a mi hermano.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, perro?! – decía venenoso mi hermano - ¡¿Sólo por que intercambiamos un par de palabras te tengo que prometer el mundo entero, tienes que ser mi amigo para siempre como tu estúpida pandillita?!- no sé por qué cuando dijo "amigos" lo soltó con desdén.

-¡Simple cretino! – Joey agarró de las solapas a mi hermano, Seto ni siquiera se mostró afectado - ¡Me llamas de nuevo perro, no me dejas en paz ni de noche ni de día, has vuelto a ser el mismo hijo de puta que antes conocí y aborrecí con mi alma! – dijo acercando el cuerpo de mi hermano al propio, yo observaba claramente interesado en la conversación - ¡Pero sé que algo te está molestando, he hecho algo que claramente te ha puesto furioso y no me lo has dicho! ¡Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo Kaiba!

-¡Y con qué derecho vienes tú a exigirme algo perro! ¡yo que recuerde tú y yo no somos nada! – un puñetazo limpio silenció a mi hermano. Intenté permanecer callado aunque tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpear a mi supuesto amigo rubio. -¿¡Cómo demonios te atreves a golpearme?! -mentalmente me hacía la misma pregunta.

-¡Porque sólo así entiendes! – la voz del rubio se quebró, le dió la espalda a mi hermano y me dejó ver su cara. Lloraba silenciosamente, no lo hubiese notado sino es porque estoy viendo lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. - ¡Sé que la he vuelto a regar, sé que lo he arruinado nuevamente contigo; pero quiero enmendarlo! ¡Y tu testarudez no me deja hacerlo! ¡Es que acaso tengo que molerte a golpes para que farfulles que mierda te pasa! – se giró hacia mi hermano - ¡¿Es que te molestó saber lo que yo tenía encerrado por tanto tiempo, que mi padre me golpeaba, que trabajo para mantenerme con vida, que tengo envidia de la felicidad de mis amigos, que me encantaría pasar más tiempo con mi hermana como tú lo haces con Mokuba o de que el _perro_ es un _marica_ que se cuela por ti?!

_¿el perro es un marica que se cuela por ti?_

Mi cara era un poema. Y la de mi hermano no se quedaba atrás…

He visto esa cara muy pocas veces en mi vida, exactamente tres; ninguna muy agradable.  
La primera fue cuando nuestros padres murieron y nos enviaron al orfanato.  
La segunda ocasión durante el primer entrenamiento serio de Gozaburo Kaiba y ésta es la tercera.  
Los ojos los tenía como rendijas de lo entrecerrados que estaban, la boca se volvió una línea recta en su rostro, la cara ardiendo, tieso como un arco, los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo tiritando.  
Y antes de que pudiese seguir observando a mi hermano, le soltaba una patada al rubio directo al estómago.

No podía hablar, mi hermano estaba fuera de sí.  
Siempre le han funcionado sus espinas finas para alejar a la gente, ahora literalmente se ha vuelto un puercoespín.

-¡No me vuelvas a decir eso maldito maricón! – estaba fúrico - ¡vete ahora antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y barra el piso contigo! – se paseaba como león enjaulado rodeando a Joey, este sólo se puso de pie con su mirada típica de altanería y no la removió de los ojos de Seto.  
Seto estaba nervioso, mi hermano cuando se siente débil o amenazado ataca a todos, incluso a quien quiere ayudarlo.  
Joey se sacude el estómago y rió triste.

-¿Y entonces toda esa palabrería era pura basura Kaiba? – se puso a mirar al techo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro – aún lo recuerdo. Cada palabra que dijiste, cada cosa que me confesaste; la verdad es que pensé, por momentos, que esto podría funcionar; que los dos nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para tener algo – bajó la mirada para encontrarse con mi hermano inmóvil mirándolo fijo – Kaiba, sácatelo del pecho. Hace un mes te emborrachaste y te sinceraste contigo mismo. Si te sientes cómodo moliéndome a golpes para desquitarte por lo que sientes, adelante, hazlo; pero deja de mentirte.

-¡Yo no hice _nada!_ – gritaba Seto iracundo.

-Me confesaste que _me querías _y _me besaste_ – decía calmado Joey, mientras yo boqueaba como un pez.

-¡Fue un_ error_! – su volumen de voz no cambiaba, las espinas de mi hermano crecían conforme mi amigo rubio hablaba.

-Y te _gustó_… - Joey no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta, de las reacciones de mi hermano.

-¡_No_ volverá a pasar! – sentenció con voz dura mirándolo fijo.

-Y _repetimos muchas veces_, me sentí tan querido – la sonrisa del rostro de Joey se ladea un poco, se gira hacia mi hermano.

-¡Yo no quiero a nadie! ¡Vete!- de un par de zancadas llegó a la puerta y yo me arrimé a la muralla para que no me viera. Joey baja la mirada del techo y enfrentaba a mi hermano.  
Se acercaba a paso firme.

-Veamos si después de esto sigas queriendo que me vaya – sujetó a mi hermano de los hombros fuertemente – si _realmente_ quieres que me vaya.

-¡Vete perro de mier!- Joey chocó su boca con la de Seto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sentí de nuevo mi boca como un símil de un pez. Seto empujaba al rubio sin lograr moverlo mucho, pero Joey ni siquiera tuvo que sujetarlo por mucho tiempo.  
Mi hermano lo arrinconó a la pared después del forcejeo inicial.

Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano, después de todo fui el primero que atravesó sus espinas.  
A mi hermano le gusta Joey, mucho más de lo que él pudiese llegar a desear.  
Siempre consideró el amor como un defecto por la dependecia que crea...

Ahora lo está sufriendo y no le agrada sentirse agobiado por cosas que no puede controlar, al menos no con la razón.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, Joey bastante tranquilo a diferencia de Seto que estaba al borde de la histeria.  
Joey se quedó mirando a mi hermano con dulzura mientras Seto retrocedía con asombro por lo hecho.  
Era divertida la escena: se miraban fijos dos hombres que hasta hace poco se querían destrozar a golpes y que ahora se quieren destrozar... pero a besos. Ambos algo magullados y uno con expresión serena, tranquila mientras el otro está sorprendido de su arrebato.

-Cuando estés listo para reconocer - comenzó joey rompiendo el silencio - todo lo que ha pasado en este cuarto, esperaré tu respuesta.

-No tengo nada que reconocer - dice a la defensiva mi hermano tratando de zanjar el tema, pero lo delatan los dedos que recorren inconscientemente su boca. Se notaba que le había gustado el beso.

-Lo harás, muy pronto - apoyó una de sus manos en los hombros de Seto y lo besó suave - Nos vemos, Seto.  
Yo corrí al pasillo contiguo para que no me vieran, cuando me pude detener vi a Joey saliendo del lugar tranquilamente.  
Para no levantar sospechas, fui a la oficina de mi hermano casi media hora después. Me sorprendió verlo en la misma posición que cuando Joey se fue.

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien? - un breve asentimiento es lo que recibí por respuesta - ¿Que quería Joey?

-Nada.

De eso han pasado cinco días, cinco días horribles en los que mi hermano se encierra en el estudio a sencillamente pensar.  
Hasta hoy.

Finalmente ha salido, y tiene una expresión muy rara.  
Se ve satisfecho. No feliz, sólo satisfecho, quizás se terminó convenciendo de que pueden haber más personas que entren en su vida.

La verdad no lo sé con claridad.  
Pero lo que sí se es que apenas terminó de planear el día de trabajo en la oficina de KC lo escuché hablando por teléfono con Joey calmado. Lo citaba a las oficinas de KC a _charlar un rato con él._

Quizás si se haya convencido de que alguien más puede atravesar sus espinas.


	13. Vicio Nº13: Piel

**Vicio Nº13:** Piel  
**Fandom:** YuGiOh!  
**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba - Joseph Wheeler  
**Summary:**_ Las palabras pueden mentir, tu piel no._

**PIEL**_**  
**__  
_No somos una relación del todo común, de hecho sería bastante curioso añadir la palabra _amorosa_ a _relación_ ya que más se asemeja a una _amistad con privilegios_ que a un tipo de compromiso sentimental.

Personalmente no soy muy afectivo, aunque mi carácter abierto y expresivo pudiese mostrarle al mundo, soy bastante tímido en pareja.  
Y añadiendo el hecho que sólo he tenido dos parejas en mi vida y a la primera_ jamás_ llegué a tocarla pues... no soy ningún Don Juan.

De Seto puedo decir que sólo decirle en público "te quiero" o "me gustas" se engrifa como un gato, es bastante arisco a las muestras de afecto, incluso con su hermano. No quiero imaginar su reacción si le trajese chocolates y flores un día al salón de clases, me decapita en el acto.

Quizás eso motivó a mis compañeros de salón y a mis amigos a pensar que nuestro romance no llegaría a ninguna parte más que un mero affaire, una bonita nota al pie de página de algún diario de vida y una interesante anécdota que contar.

Terminan comparándonos con sus propias (y bastantes empalagosas) relaciones de pareja:  
Que lo poco que hablamos y lo mucho que solemos pelearnos en medio del salón y que el último tema de nuestras discusiones suele ser "pareja" (generalmente es porque nos mentamos la madre cada cinco segundos, se nos hace imposible borrar años de peleas sólo porque ahora _somos pareja_), que casi nunca se escuche de nosotros ningún mote cariñoso como "cariño", "perrito", "gatito" o que en San Valentín no salgamos.

Ellos no entenderían del todo el sistema de nuestra relación.  
Las palabras no sirven entre nosotros: yo la riego cada vez que hablo en la intimidad, enfrío todo el ambiente. Y por su parte Seto tiene la misma experiencia para hablar de sus emociones más profundas que la de un parapléjico para hacer neurocirugía.  
Además ambos usamos máscaras para mostrarnos al mundo, y a veces estamos tan metidos en ellas que la usamos entre nosotros mismos.

Por lo tanto decidimos entendernos de un modo más fácil, otro sistema que nos pruebe que seremos totalmente sinceros con nosotros mismos y con el otro.  
Si bien las palabras sirven tanto para decir que nos ocurre como para ocultarlo, las reacciones del cuerpo no.  
La palabra miente, la piel no.

Para mí un roce en un momento silencioso y casual produce un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal que me grita "quédate", mucho más fuerte que si me lo dijera a la cara con un megáfono o si me lo susurrara melosamente al oído como colegiala.

Ese beso hambriento a escondidas en los cubículos de la biblioteca (¡¿Qué?!) cuando me separó de un grupo de muchachas me demostró más sus celos que si se pasara agarrado todo el día de mi brazo o les gritara a las muchachas: ¡Hey!, anda conmigo.

Cuando paso mi lengua por su tersa y trigüeña piel, sentir que los vellos de su nuca se erizan y su cuerpo se estremece; cuando su mano se cuela debajo de mi camisa y siento mis rodillas de gelatina.  
Y en los momentos de clímax mientras hacemos el amor, morderlo en la hendidura de los hombros, estar sencillamente uno al lado del otro, concientes de la presencia del otro, del calor del cuerpo del otro...

¿Para que mierda voy a necesitar las palabras para decir lo que siento si sus reacciones y las mías gritan todo lo escondido dentro de nosotros?

Por ello entre nosotros los actos amorosos-empalagosos son prescindibles, preferimos entendernos por el sutil lenguaje de nuestra piel.

FIN


	14. Vicio Nº14: Licor

LICOR

Nunca se termina de conocer a una persona, soy la experiencia vívida de aquel refrán; particularmenteyo y Joseph.

Siempre me había preguntado por qué el perro, en ese entonces, sentía una repulsión enfermiza al alcohol en general.

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en secundaria supuse que, como gamberro que era, gustaba de mujeres por montones, fiestas cada fin de semana y cigarrillos junto con alcohol a granel; un rebelde sin causa.

Con el paso del tiempo, y de la intervención de mi hermano de confraternizar con mi salón, me di cuenta de que el perro casi no iba a fiestas, y que si iba, rara vez coqueteaba con una mujer y las botellas con cerveza jamás tocaron sus manos. Bastante inesperado, me dije en esa ocasión.

Únicamente intrigado por ese extraño comportamiento mi asistencia a esas celebraciones se hacía mayor, y a pesar de todo, el patrón se repetía: ni mujeres, tabaco y alcohol; ni siquiera en momentos solemnes como el brindis por un cumpleañero o un compromiso, nada.

También cuando finalizamos la preparatoria, después de una pomposa despedida y entrega de honores, un agasajo con familia y amigos y las palabras empalagosamente emotivas del cuerpo docente; nos sirvieron una copa larga y delgada de champagne.

Sonreí al ver la copa del burbujeante líquido, había relacionado desde muy joven las copas de champagne con los triunfos y éxitos; cada vez que sellaba un contrato o ganaba una contienda una copa fina de champagne iba a parar a mis labios.

Más curioso fue ver al cachorro durante el brindis del curso; la mayoría bebió sus copas al momento de las felicitaciones con excepción de él, que con un escueto "no bebo, gracias" y reemplazando su copa de champagne con soda, brindó.

Sobretodo el hecho que hasta Gardner y Motou bebieron toda su copa.

Cada uno de los alumnos inició su vida superior, y lo más extraño es que tanto yo como el perro asistimos a la universidad, y mas o menos cerca de esos días yo empecé a salir con el perro, tiempos muy agradables debo agregar; me sorprendió lo rápido que me volví dependiente de su compañía y las cosas que descubría: que cuando estábamos en el instituto trabajaba y estudiaba, que sus padres estaban divorciados, que su madre no le dejaba ver a su hermana y que él mantenía al padre.

Y siempre yo di por sentado que él no movía ni un sólo dedo si Yugi no se lo ordenaba. Los descubrimientos que hacía sobre Joey eran cada vez más interesantes, derrumbaban esa imagen que tenía de él de un vago sin rumbo permaneciendo sólo su fobia al licor.

Cuando le pregunté un día porqué su padre no trabajaba, como debiera haber sido, evadió el tema con besos o caricias; y quizás por la anterior dependencia, no insistí más en el tema.

A veces, cuando hacíamos el amor, encontraba cicatrices antiguas que surcaban su espalda o brazos; algunos magullones cerca del cuello o un par de heridas.

"Me peleé con alguien" me decía calmado y le creí, pasando de alto muchos detalles como que ciertas heridas eran muy antiguas y otras que no eran causadas por una simple riña.

Llegó nuestro primer aniversario y lo invité a cenar; una velada maravillosa e íntima, nada muy empalagoso. Y de nuevo rehusó tomar licor, pidió un jugo natural durante la cena; tanto yo como nuestro mesero mirábamos interrogante al cachorro.

"Me trae malos recuerdos el licor" fue todo lo que me dijo, e igual que la vez anterior, no insistí en el tema.

Nunca lo vi ingerir nada de alcohol, ni una sola gota de ninguna de todas sus millares de variantes. Nada.

Y creí que era algún excentricismo raro del perro, quizás le memora algo doloroso, algún suceso altamente vergonzoso o una borrachera histórica, todos suelen tener esas historias; pero nunca me lo contó.

No lo obligué a beberlo y él se mostraba tranquilo con ello.

No le pedí explicaciones y me agradecía mudamente.

No fue hasta que en esta semana, en el departamento de ambos, ocurrió algo bastante extraño.

Llegaba terriblemente tarde de una reunión de la oficina de KC, ampliaciones del consorcio y nuevos productos fueron los dolores de cabeza a tratar. Había perdido la cabeza en la junta cuando uno de los asociados estaba manejando los porcentajes de ganancias de la firma, mi ánimo era no muy alentador y lo único que quería, después de ordenar una nueva alianza entre las empresas o la dimisión de su puesto en la consesión, era llegar a mi habitación, recostarme junto al tibio cuerpo dormido de Joseph, leer un libro a la luz de mi lámpara de noche y dormir plácidamente.

Entré al departamento con cuidado, ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada e imaginaba que Joseph estaría dormido. Nunca estuve más equivocado.

Estaba en el sillón de la sala con el teléfono móvil en sus manos apagado, su cabello atabo en una coleta baja, un cigarrillo en la boca y dos cervezas heladas (que debían ser del las mías) sobre la mesa.

Una de ellas abierta y siendo bebida por el cachorro.

-Cachorro - dije calmado, algo pesado había en el ambiente. Algo sucedió, algo muy grave. - ¿Estás bién¿sucedió-

-Me han llamado hace dos horas, del hospital Dómino City antes que preguntes - interrumpe mi discursillo, pero aún me tiene asombrado el hecho de verle tomar algo alcohol. Le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo ante mi mirada interrogante - mi padre murió hace un hora y media, Seto. Eso sucedió.

Lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

El padre del perro¿murió?

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, jamás conocí al hombre ni por fotografías ni he escuchado de él; y el hecho de que Joseph ni siquiera titubeara por el recuerdo de su padre no me aclaraba nada de lo que podía hacer. Sólo dije lo que cualquiera en esa situación diría.

-Lo siento mucho, Joseph. Ha de ser una gran pérdida.

Craso error.

-Lo sería si no fuese un hombre que todo lo bueno que hizo fue darme la vida a mí, a mi hermana y darme una infancia decente - mutismo de mi parte, parece ser que su relación con el padre no dista mucho de la que yo tuve con Gozaburo.

-¿Y por qué estás bebiendo? - en realidad eso era lo que más me descolocaba, bueno, antes de decirme el deceso. - Nunca lo habías hecho antes, no al menos en mi presencia. Una sonrisa cansada asoma sus facciones, no supe por qué pero la odié.

-Porque el alcohol me recuerda a mi padre - mira al techo vagando en sus recuerdos - Seto, siéntate. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

No me importó mucho estar cansado, agotado mentalmente y con el cuerpo pidiendo una cama suave. Era un momento demasiado informal, serio e íntimo como para romperlo; así que siguiendo sus pedidos me senté frentre a él y tomé la otra cerveza mientras escuchaba con atención lo que sea que me quisiese decir.

Y así pasé toda esa noche escuchando entre trago y trago de esa interminable cerveza la niñez del cachorro, su vida con su familia completa antes del divorcio, cuando su padre cayó en la histeria por perder a su mujer y se sumió en el alcohol, las veces que Joseph trabajaba para mantener la casa y, cuando su padre llegaba a estados etílicos profundos, peleaban con el padre del rubio inconsciente del daño que le propinaba al hijo.

Lo escuché con calma, de vez en cuando Joseph meditaba el asunto, como si debiese seguir hablando de su interior mientras yo permanecía inmerme, no le quería dar lástima porque no era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando hablaba sobre mi vida con Gozaburo lo último que quería era que la gente me palmeara el hombro y me dijese "Pobre muchacho".

Nos terminamos aquella cerveza, nos miramos a los ojos y me sonrió cansado nuevamente.

-Y eso es todo, Seto. Lamento no haberte dicho nada durante tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba sanar por dentro. Necesitaba -

-¿Un cigarrillo? - le dije interrumpiéndolo, estaba comenzando a flaquear su entereza de siempre y preferí desviarlo del tema. Un cigarrillo siempre ayuda - Ya todo ha pasado Joseph.

Nos levantamos juntos de la mesa y caminamos al balcón y vimos las estrellas con un cigarrillo en la manos de cada uno.

Sólo allí le pregunté ¿y por qué decidiste tomar licor ahora?

Y mirándome directamente a los ojos, empinó su botella y luego me respondió: Porque ahora sé que no soy como él.

Descubrir ese secretillo, tal vez insignificante a oídos de otros, me hizo sentirme más cerca de él como persona.

Y el hecho que sólo tomara alcohol sólo frente a mí era una confianza que me encantaba poseer, aunque suene muy egoísta de mi parte.

Y qué más da. Sólo yo sé que significa el alcohol para él, y me hace sentir tranquilo eso.

Fin


	15. Vicio Nº15: Fantasía

**Vicio Nº15:** Fantasía.

**Fandom:** YuGiOh!

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba Joseph Wheeler

**Advertencia:** Lemon suave.

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba era gay. Y se quería tirar a Joseph Wheeler.

FANTASÍA.

Pocas veces estaba solo en la oficina de KC, el horario era muy largo y sus trabajadores generalmente hacían horas extra para cumplir con lo pedido en el día.

Era la costumbre de sus empleados "sacar la vuelta" en la privacidad de sus oficinillas ya sea hablando entre ellos por chat o viendo porno por las páginas web.

¿Es que creían que su jefe no tendría sus computadoras con vigilancia? Si bien no con el fin de curiosear en las vidas aburridas de sus empleados, pero que le avisaba cuando sus asalariados camaradas no se ganaba el pan como se debía.

Sus empleados lo sacaron de quicio hoy, sin siquiera proponérselo, y lo han mantenido con la mente en otro lado por casi una hora, quizás en otra dimensión por lo distraído que estaba, pero en el momento en que quisieron llegar a un nivel muy íntimo los despachó de la peor forma.

Se habían atrevido a plantearlo seriamente.

Osaron platicar del tema con soltura y sin vergüenza.

Y lo peor fue que lograron hacer que dudase de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La reunión fue cerca de las nueve de la noche en el departamento de ingeniería del juego de cartas de la corporación, un mero trámite protocolar.

En medio de la junta se dio un descanso de 15 minutos, varios habían salido al baño o a comer algo y Seto decidió servirse un café Latte.

Cuando dejó la sala de conferencias por el café, dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar lo que hablasen; a veces era un buen método para saber a cabalidad quién de la empresa quiere clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda o robarte tu imperio con tu propia firma. En varias ocasiones se había salvado con ese hábito.

Hoy hizo que él mismo se quisiera enterrar dos metros bajo tierra.

Los subordinados no pudieron hablar de otro tema más comprometedor mientras se iba a la maquina expendedora de bebidas: de fantasías.

Fantasías sexuales para todas las edades, gustos y colores.

Misteriosamente su café tardaba en llegar a sus manos (la máquina parecía averiada) dándole tiempo, para su bendición o maldición, escuchar de la amena plática.

-Pero yo te digo que lo mejor son las falditas tableadas, de esas de cuadros escoceses. Son preciosas y les quedan ceñiditas a las jovencitas – una risa general de parte tanto de hombres como mujeres y un par de regaños de algunos. Seto sólo rodó los ojos, a veces no lograba comprender como su propio género era tan simple. Colegialas, casi todo hombre fantasea con colegialas. Irónicamente él mismo nunca lo ha hecho, quizás porque hace apenas un año dejó el instituto. Quizás.

-Y que te parecen lo uniformes de policía, - dijo de pronto una muchacha - una mujer se ve muy sexy con ellos– un corto silencio vino sucedido de una risa atronadora, ¿una mímica tal vez? – y un hombre con él parece ser la cosa más apetecible que ha pisado la tierra – se escucha un murmullo apagado de "Yo tengo un traje en mi casa" de parte de un chico y todos carcajean de buena gana. Seto nota de nuevo que no ha tenido de esas fantasías, ¿Será muy selecto?

-Prefiero las enfermeras, lucen más excitantes con ese traje ajustado a sus curvas y tan inocentes – un suspiro ¿masculino? Se escuchó y un golpe seco. Probablemente un regaño. Seto se había olvidado de su café en ese instante, podía estarle quemando la mano y no se daría cuenta. Esta charla estaba interesante, lo mismo pensaban otros colegas alrededor suyo que detuvieron sus pláticas personales para prestar atención a las ya bastante audibles voces de la sala de conferencias. Aunque seguía picándole el hecho que nunca hubiese tenido fantasías con chicas.

-En lo personal me gusta una mujer con traje militar. – se escucharon varios "sí" tanto fuera como dentro de la sala. – Se ven fuertes y valientes, mi clase de chica.

-Pues te falta poco para ser gay por lo visto, Saka. Mira que desear una mujer masculina, casi lo mismo que un hombre afeminado – risa general. Algunos que estaban fuera de la sala comenzaron a lucir asustados y miraban a Seto con ¿miedo?, éste los miraba con curiosidad. ¿Acaso-

-Pero si todos saben que el jefe es…- un silencio largo seguido de una risotada – ustedes saben, gay – soltó de pronto un joven socarronamente y todos aquellos fuera de la sala tragaron duro mientras Seto se quedaba en su lugar petrificado – y la mitad de la empresa, claro está. Pero es obvio que Seto Kaiba es gay. Es el único presidente que no se ha liado con una secretaria en lo que va de su cargo. – Seto levantó una ceja, eso era sentido común, si piensan que por eso es gay…

-¡El es muy caballero, por eso no ha salido con una secretaria, cerdo! – gritó una muchachita bastante agitada. Las personas que estaban alrededor de Seto comenzaban a rogar por sus vidas, incluso algunos se acercaban tentativamente a la puerta, pero lamentablemente la mirada gélida de Kaiba los mantuvo quietos en su lugar. –¡Él no piensa con la entrepierna a diferencia de ustedes! _– Creo que a esa chica le subiré el sueldo_, se dijo Kaiba.

- El señor Kaiba no piensa con** su** entrepierna, pero sí con **la de los demás** – suelta otro ejecutivo y el pasillo anexo a la sala de conferencias comienza a tornarse fatalmente peligroso. Varios ya han empezado a disculparse con Kaiba, él cual los calla con un solo movimiento de su mano. A ver que más pueden decir de él.

-¡Pero él es tan lindo! – Dice otra muchacha, Seto no puede evitar que su maltrecho ego suba un poco – Además tiene un cuerpo que ya quisiesen tener ustedes envidiosos, piernas interminables, hermosa piel, un cabello brillante y sedoso y un trasero del que hace gala con sus trajes. – Las mejillas de Kaiba se tornan ligeramente rosa. Nota: usar trajes con chaquetas largas. – Agrégale que es rico y tienes al partido perfecto.– termina la misma muchacha con un asentimiento femenino general de las presentes en la oficina. Las mujeres que están en el pasillo tienen las mejillas coloradas dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen Mikoto – refuta otro – "Todos los buenos partidos están casados o son gays" y definitivamente Seto Kaiba es **GAY **– deletrea con énfasis la última palabra. – Nunca se le ha visto con una mujer, ¡y por Dios que a ese sujeto le llueven las pretendientes! – Seto se masajea el tabique nasal con algo de fuerza, como tratándose una jaqueca. No necesita que le recuerden todos los correos de dudosa reputación de empleadas, ex-compañeras de instituto, universitarias y sus miles de anónimas en San Valentín, muchas gracias.

-Y para concluir, – _¡Al fin! _Piensa Kaiba – falta la última pieza: está **Él**.

-¿Quién es **Él**? – pregunta otra muchacha. Los empleados que se hallan cerca de Kaiba se apartan lentamente de su lado. - ¿Maximilian Pegasus te refieres? Ese hombre prácticamente vive en KC– si no tuviese la mandíbula pegada a la cara se le hubiese caído a Seto Kaiba.

-¡No!, es que acaso eres tonta. No durarían ni un mes juntos – corrección: ni un segundo, se dijo mentalmente Kaiba – Me refiero al otro muchacho, el que venía el año pasado bastante. Era duelista.

-¿El de cabeza picuda? Emm, Yugi Motou creo que se llamaba – dijo un joven. Seto levantó su ceja, intentando auto-convencerse de que el asesinato en masa es un delito.

-Ese muchacho no. Es muy femenino para Seto Kaiba, y yo apuesto mi vida a que Seto Kaiba va abajo. Es demasiado reprimido para ir arriba. – Los ojos de Seto se abrieron como platos. A esas alturas todos los empleados estaban sentados con el rostro entre las manos o mirando a Kaiba como si se los fuera a comer. Y podría ser así. – Me refiero al chico rubio. Ese gamberro que a veces venía con el de cabeza picuda o con el hermano menor del Señor Kaiba– los puños de Kaiba se cerraron con fuerza. ¡¿**WHEELER**, Que mi fantasía sexual es Wheeler?!

-¿Un muchacho rubio? – dijo otra animada – ¿el de ojos café claro y de apariencia salvaje? – Eso sólo le confirmó que hablaban de su rubio dolor de cabeza. Y pensar que se había librado de él cuando terminó el instituto. Si bien él había admitido que no podía evitar arrancarle esa sonrisota a golpes o insultos, ¿pero de ahí a tenerle una fijación, y peor aún, afecto? Entre ambos había un largísimo trecho, pero según sus empleados ese trecho parecía ser corto.

-¡Sí! –Dijo el muchacho anterior- ese mismo. Creo que se llamaba... Joan, Joel, John... – _Joseph "Perro" Wheeler. Y lo dejas allí mismo_ piensa Seto furibundo. Los empleados que aún quedan en el pasillo observan el rostro de Seto Kaiba enfurecerse. La mayoría piensa que sus colegas han acertado.

-¡El bizcocho con patas! – gritan tres chicas y Seto siente que les quiere sacar los ovarios con una cuchara. Acalla la voz que le grita que despida a las tres muchachas - ¡Es tan lindo Joey!

-¡Eso!, se llamaba Joseph Wheeler. El rubio bonito que jugaba cartas, ¿era bastante bueno, verdad? – Se escucha un suspiro burlesco de la mayoría en la sala – miren, que el jefe piense que se cae de bueno y se lo quiere tirar es una cosa, yo sólo digo que es un buen jugador de cartas.¡Que estuvo en tres torneos y quedó en todos dentro de los primeros lugares! – Seto estaba sufriendo una severa jaqueca, _muy_ severa. Ahora decían que el chucho era un buen jugador. ¿Qué seguía, su Nobel en física para tarados?

-Aunque poniéndolo de esa forma, y no seré gay, igual es bastante guapo. ¿Tú que opinas Toki?, tú caminas en esa misma vereda.

-Ignorando la mofa a mi condición de homosexual – mofa por parte de los hombres presentes. Impaciencia de parte de Seto – si pillase a ese muchacho en un callejón solitario, no se sabe de él hasta que logre tener algo con él. Al menos un acostón. – Risas de parte de los muchachos y suspiros de mujeres - ¡Es que el bendito rubio está para comérselo! – y la suerte quiso que una de las muchachas presente en la sala , riendo histéricamente y asintiendo al comentario antes dado, quisiese salir a tomar algo de beber y se topase con un Seto Kaiba cabreado a más no poder en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Pero Kaiba Seto tiene que ir abajo con ese bombón! – grita un chico en la sala mientras que la desdichada muchacha que está en el umbral de la puerta se ha puesto pálida como un papel y quieta cual estatua.

-Señor Kaiba yo… - susurra despacito. Nadie de la sala escucha su súplica queda y a Kaiba le importa un bledo, entrando al salón en medio de las risas. Algunos se han agarrado el estómago de tanto carcajear y otro botan lágrimas. Seto, sin perder el orgullo, se desliza silencioso por la habitación y se sienta en su lugar. Dos lo han notado y abren sus ojos alarmados. Intentan advertir a sus colegas que paren pero no prestan atención. Seto corta el tan alegre ambiente.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir abajo Sr. Kato? ¿Mi delicada figura, que no suela frecuentar tiendas para arrendar películas porno, que nunca les haya comentado fantasías sexuales o el hecho de que sea decente con el personal femenino de la compañía, según usted, me delata como un gay pasivo? – silencio total en la sala.

-Se…Señor Kaiba, nosotros.

-Lo lamentamos…

– Fuera todos ahora mismo, están despedidos todos los presentes en esta sala.

Y salió de allí ufano, viendo las caras aterrorizadas de sus ex-empleados. Quien se la hace a Seto Kaiba, se la paga.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y sin embargo lograron su cometido.

Ahora mismo, a ya horas del suceso, aún se pregunta si de verdad es gay o no.

Siempre pensó que no tenía fantasías con mujeres porque le parecían muy tontas o muy delicadas para él mismo. O que demostraba ser muy infantil el pensar sólo en mujeres desnudas vestidas de colegialas, enfermeras, policías y militares, y que no era de esos hombres que tenían solo eso en la cabeza.

Que algún día se fijaría en una chica decente, inteligente, con carácter, femenina y de buena familia.

Pero ahora no se puede quitar de la cabeza al perro y sus trastadas, todas las discusiones, peleas, golpes, palabrotas y empieza a analizar su propio comportamiento con Wheeler después de casi un año de no verlo. Sí, lo ha extrañado, porque era un excelente medio para sacarse el estrés de encima, una fuente de diversión particular y porque le tenía manía. Pero mientras más le daba vueltas en la cabeza a cada encuentro, más cosas que _no debían estar allí_ salían a la luz.

Un par de miradas que no recordaba haber lanzado, sutiles comentarios que si hubiesen tomado otro matiz lo habrían hecho enrojecer; pequeños momentos a solas en donde no podía quitarle la mirada al perro, ocasiones en que se veía incapaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera del perro, algunas mentadas de madre sin sentido cuando el perro estaba acompañado que soltaba de forma automática, como si hubiesen sido impulsadas por…¡No!

Él _nunca_ estuvo celoso de Deblin cuando lo vistió de perro. _Jamás_.

Aunque el perro se viese en extremo tierno enfundado en ese traje de sabueso.

¿Él acababa de decir que el perro se veía tierno?

Antes siquiera de seguir esa línea de pensamiento, se larga de su oficina como si lo persiguiera el diablo, se mete al elevador, pulsa el botón del estacionamiento e intenta por todos los medios sacar ese momento de su memoria.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las sábanas acariciaban su espalda con suavidad cada vez que arqueaba su espalda; un delicioso picor lo recorre de pies a cabeza, cada parte de su piel se estremece como nunca había imaginado, estaba completamente sudado pero no le incomodó en absoluto, su cabello se pegaba a su frente, _alguien_ se deslizaba sobre sí lenta y tortuosamente, quería aumentar la velocidad pero ese _alguien_ se lo impedía cruelmente quitándole el aliento por completo. Por algún motivo no reconocía el rostro.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Protestar? ¿Quejarse? ¿Reclamarle algo cuando todo lo que quería es que la persona que lo estaba haciendo sentir así siguiese con su tarea?

Un murmullo ahogado le llegaba al oído erizando los vellos de su nuca, no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero esa voz le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina. De pronto sintió una ¿mordida? en su cuello provocando que el poco dominio que le quedaba de sí se fuese al tarro de la basura. Esa persona podía pedirle lo que fuera y él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, lo había sacado de sus cabales de una forma tan excitante, tan sensual, tan erótica, que no podría negarle nada.

La persona, sentada sobre él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

¿Acaso estaba…? Sí, lo estaba cabalgando, literalmente, con un paso firme y rápido, no supo cuando comenzó a buscar másese contacto, golpear más ese tibio cuerpo que lo hacía sentir tan bien, estrecharlo fuerte contra sí y hacerlo pedazos como él lo estaba haciendo con él mismo. Pudo sentarse y estrechó al blanco cuerpo contra su pecho aumentando el contacto.

Finalmente podía distinguir algo, una voz masculina se dejaba escuchar, gimiendo como un loco. Era su propia voz, y realmente se sorprendió gimiendo con tanta soltura, tan libre, tan jodidamente ronco. Y luego reconoció la otra voz, igualmente masculina, gimiendo en su oído a la par que él mismo, su aliento caliente chocando contra su nuca, una lengua colándose de vez en cuando en su oreja, una voz excitante.

-Más fuerte, Seto. Más – era lo que le decía, y obediente, acataba lo que se le pedía. Luego la boca dejó su oreja y buscó sus labios devorándolos hambriento, las manos del sujeto arañaban su espalda mientras aumentaban el ritmo de sus ¿estocadas?

Algo tibio se sintió en su torso, algo pegajosamente tibio, a la par que la boca que lo besaba le mordía el labio inferior y abajo, algo le apretaba tan exquisitamente su hombría que se sintió morir. Una última arqueada y sintió que se derramaba en el interior del muchacho rubio sobre él, respiraba profusamente tratando de recuperar el control cuando cayó finalmente en cuenta de algo.

El muchacho que estaba sobre él, sentado en su entrepierna dolosamente, besándolo con fuerza y perezoso, arañando su espalda con una mano y con la otra desordenando sus castaños cabellos, respirando con dificultad contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados cansado, era rubio. ¡Rubio!

Sus alarmas saltaron en su cabeza, pero no parecía hacerles caso. Su conciencia aún estaba muy lejos, pero estaba regresando con fuerza.

Por alguna razón pensó que todo estaba bien, estaba agarrándole el trasero al rubio con ambas manos, respondiendo el beso con el alma, sin salir de su cálido interior, iniciando un lentísimo vaivén que le hizo romper el beso y soltar, por parte de ambos, gemidos quedos, la cabeza rubia apoyándose contra su pecho y el aliento chocando en su torso, los brazos del rubio flácidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como un títere. Todo parecía bien, todo era perfecto.

-¿Listo para otra ronda? – dijo él mismo desconociendo su propia voz tan cargada de lujuria.

-¿No te cansas verdad, Seto? – Dijo cansadamente el otro sujeto, su voz se le hacía fatalmente conocida – Sigamos entonces, maldito insaciable.

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, perro.

Y despertó de un solo golpe.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en medio de la noche, respiraba con tortuosa dificultad, su pijama estaba abierto y…¡¿Tenía su mano metida en sus pantalones?! Por reflejo la sacó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que estaba pegajosa de…semen.

De su propio semen.

Cerró los ojos incrédulo tapándose la cara con su mano limpia mientras la otra descansaba muerta sobre la cama. No podía creer lo que había pasado, había tenido el sueño más húmedo de su vida y tenía como protagonista al perro.

Siendo penetrado por él, besado por él, acariciado por él.

Se bajó de su cama y partió directamente al baño privado a verse el rostro. Estaba tan agitado que cualquiera hubiese pensado que venía de un maratón, su cabello estaba despeinado, su pijama todo sudado, y en medio de su pantalón, una senda mancha blanca adornaba su entrepierna como silenciosa prueba del crimen cometido.

Se metió bajo la ducha con el pijama puesto, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, necesitaba calmarse. Consiguió regularizar su respiración, borrar las manchas blancas de su apabullante orgasmo y suspiró derrotado.

Era gay. Y se quería tirar a Joseph Wheeler.


	16. Vicio Nº16: Insecto

Vicio Nº16: Insecto

**Vicio Nº16**: Insecto

**Fandom:** YuGiOh!

**Pairing:** Seth x ¿?

**Summary:** _Estoy buscando al escarabajo mayor, ¿lo has visto, Seth?_

INSECTO

El gran astro rey se marchaba de la bóveda celeste con parsimonia; Ra parecía despedirse de sus súbditos con sus tenues y anaranjados rayos, los transeúntes le respondían de vez en cuando deteniéndose a asentir con respeto a la gran esfera de luz, descendiendo sus morenos y cuidados rostros con lentitud.

Era un gesto curioso, bastante curioso para un extranjero.

Nunca entendería del todo bien a este reino.

Eran distintos a los suyos en casi cada aspecto de la vida diaria: morenos como las tierras que pisaban, ignorantes del saber y conocedores de la superstición, tan descubiertos y tan poco precavidos. Insulsos, a ratos aburridos, por no tener nada más en su existencia que alabar a cuando dios se atreva a poner su Rey por sus caras. Era impresionante como con la pólvora se asustaban, cuan poco sabía el pueblo sobre sí mismo y sobre su rey.

Y lo irreal de que un gobernante se sintiese un Dios esculpiéndose con semejantes imágenes: Pirámides, esfinges, estatuas, edificios, monedas, estatuillas, sastres e incluso usanzas; todo para honrar al de sangre azul que se quedaba en su trono esperando que quizás su séquito de sacerdotes gobernaran mientras él se dedicaba a los placeres mundanos de la realeza.

Muchos reinos asiáticos ha visitado, pero Egipto le ha sorprendido en demasía.

Si a Él mismo le decían que era un ególatra tirano por recibir los títulos que poseía en su lugar de origen, pues los egipcios se llevarían las palmas en el Gran Circo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud trigueña con destreza, sus pies enfundados en las sandalias casi no emitían sonido al chocar con el duro terreno, la capa bermellón se mecía al compás de su avance, y por encima de ella, una mugrienta capucha café cubierta de arena, lo protegía de ojos metiches, oídos entrometidos y bocas fáciles. Se había fijado en las reacciones de la gente con los de su _clase_, no querían que lo llevasen como el siguiente sacrificio a la pira sólo por ser _así._

No se sabía en quién se podía confiar en este reino que poco se parecía a su amada _Roma_, la tan bien cuidada y querida Roma; impenetrable, gallarda y sublime Roma. Con sus pilares pálidos, sus brillantes arcos y edificios, su piso frío por el mármol, los aromas dulces y exóticos que manaban del mercado, el dulce escozor propio del Gran Coliseo, sus mujeres fuertes y augustas, sus hombres severos y virtuosos. Añora el murmullo silencioso y letal del Senado, las trompetas de su casa, la sonrisa de su hermano, la suave caricia de los campos de trigo de su hacienda, sus esclavos obedientes pero dignos.

Cada cosa de Roma lo hacía vibrar de variadas emociones, ¡Qué distinto es Egipto! Egipto lo aburre, lo agobia, duerme y molesta.

Le molesta la gente sumisa y poco valorada, los mendigos tirados en las calles, las féminas tan ignoradas, los hombres tercos y poco astutos, pero lo que rebalsa su paciencia es la imagen de su Rey.

¿Porqué de todas las imágenes para representarse tuvo que escoger un _escarabajo_? Comprendía el gato, el chacal, el toro y el águila ¿pero el escarabajo?

El hijo del Sol tenía por símbolo un bicho rastrero inofensivo. ¡Qué majestuoso! _Un insecto real. _

_Y hablando de realeza_, se dijo, _acabo de llegar al palacio._

Una inutilidad arquitectónica en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cuanto espacio y cuan poco funcional era. Destruirlo sería pan comido, no era posible mantener vigiladas todas las pequeñas ventanas, pasillos y puertas del lugar, era como que si con el edificio el Faraón gritara: ¡Vamos, mátame!

Se sorprendía que la provincia macedónica antes comandada por Alejandro halla quedado tan mal sin él, tan desorganizada, tan débil. Un suspiro exasperado salió de sus labios, Egipto sería de Roma; de eso podían estar seguros.

Un leve susurro saca de sus cavilaciones al joven, cinco muchachos se acercan y le dan advertencias. "_Está arriba_" dicen " _En una ceremonia a su honor_" y es todo lo que necesita para hacer señas con sus manos dando instrucciones, a primera vista, hacia ninguna persona en especial. Pronto varios se movieron entre la multitud callados y veloces, la gente entraba a sus hogares sin saber lo que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Esta noche, _Julius_ estaba seguro, Roma se impondría.

_º-º-º-º-º_

La orden fue clara en medio de las festividades: Sacar al faraón.

Temían el poder de la República Romana, sabían que no podían enfrentarla ni mucho menos derrotarla. El Faraón no se mostraba de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, sencillamente aceptaba la realidad: Egipto no estuvo lista, no está lista y nunca estará lista para partir las Fasces Romanas.

Los guardias corrían a las catacumbas con su gobernante, ataviado con túnicas del pueblo bajo y oculto tras una larga capa marrón que arrastraba por el suelo, mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo de los generales Romanos, tuvo suficientes relatos de Escipión el Africano en la Guerra de Aníbal y de Julius Caesar en Hispania y la misma Roma. No quería a ninguno de los dos en Tebas, prefería al inepto de Pompeyo o Craso. Que Ra los amparase si ellos llegan.

Su soplón romano le ha avisado: "Julius Caesar viene en tu busca, escóndete donde sólo Anubis pueda encontrarte".

Esperaba contar con su vasallo exiliado de Roma para que pudiese tener alguna posibilidad de imponerse con el terrateniente romano, que el rubio soldado de sus últimas noches supiese tan bien como abría las piernas para él, aconsejarlo para permanecer en el poder de Egipto. Estaba desesperado, ese rubio muchacho, _Cayo_; era su carta bajo la manga para tener un atisbo mínimo sobre Roma.

Seth corría entre el tumulto de súbditos que se dispersaban de un lugar a otro por el motín del caudillo romano. Si llegaba a cruzarse en el camino de Julius terminaría el linaje de la familia real Egipcia, el sacrificio de Atemu sería en vano, las vidas perdidas en la batalla por los artículos del milenio hubiese sido para nada.

-Ra, si todavía me escuchas, ayuda a Egipto. Protege a tus hijos – susurró a la nada el Faraón mientras se adentraba en el Templo de Ra y sus centinelas cierras las guardas tras de sí.

Una cabellera rubia se deja entrever por uno de los pasillos del templo. _Cayo_, piensa Seth. Mi pueblo está salvado. Mi puesto está salvado.

Quizás se equivocase.

º-º-º-º-º

-Cayo, que gusto verte – le dijo bajo y agitado el monarca Egipcio al rubio encapuchado – me temía que _Caesar_ pudiese llegar a este templo.

La figura rubia permaneció muda, dio a entender que escuchó lo dicho por el Faraón cuando extendió sus manos hacia él en forma de invitación, Seth no dudó en estrechar ese dulce cuerpo entre sus brazos. Necesitaba algo de paz en ese momento, algo que le dijese que no estaba todo perdido. Que aún podía luchar por algo. Que el muchacho exiliado, ahora esclavo, con el que se juntaba clandestinamente desde hace meses era una buena razón por la cual mantener la contienda contra la metrópolis europea.

- Te extrañé, Cayo – susurró en los oídos del romano el Faraón – compláceme- Ordenó pasito.

Esperaba que, como siempre que le decía a su rubio exiliado, se ofreciese a él y calmase la tormenta de su interior. Esta vez no se movió un ápice – ¿Cayo? – cuestiona, estaba vez autoritario – te he dado una orden – sigue sin moverse, el semblante del monarca se torna serio – ¡Compláceme!

La rubia figura se ríe suavemente, dejando una leve huella de desdén en su tono jocoso. Cruza sus brazos confianzudamente y se apoya en una de las paredes de los pasillos, observa al Faraón con los ojos brillando de algo parecido a la lujuria y finalmente habla.

-Me sorprende lo inocente que eres, Seth – una mirada interrogante le es dirigida – sabes, estaba en busca de un preciado ser. He recorrido desiertos infernales, campos estériles, ciudades enteras tratando de encontrarlo. Un insecto para ser más exactos. – perplejidad se leía en los ojos del Faraón. El rubio se quita la capucha y revela su larga y desordenada mata de pelo, su blanca piel, sus mieles ojos y su uniforme de soldado romano. Tiene una capa roja que no había notado antes Seth, y un par de detalles nuevos en su uniforme, siente de pronto que algo anda mal.

-¿Un insecto?

-Un escarabajo. Estoy buscando al escarabajo mayor, ¿Lo has visto, Seth? – se acerca tentativo hacia el Faraón y toma su mano izquierda entre las propias – dicen que su coraza es de jade, sus ojos son rubíes y su sangre es azul. Que es el hijo del Sol, amante de la Luna, padre de sus súbditos y Dios entre los hombres.

-No te entiendo; que me quieres decir, Cayo-

-Corrección, Seth: - Saborea el momento el romano antes de revelarse - _Cayo Julius Caesar, pro-cónsul de Hispania y conquistador de Egipto_ – su diestra se ase de la cintura del Faraón y acorta la distancia que los separa de un golpe – quizás eso pueda aclararte muchas cosas – un beso perezoso sella su declaración al shockeado monarca.

Antes de que Seth pueda reaccionar y dar aviso a sus súbditos un golpe en la cabeza lo deja inconsciente. Julius sujeta con fuerza al Faraón y le susurra a sus ahora dormidos labios.

-Bienvenido a la provincia romana de Egipto, _Seth_.

FIN.

NdA: Este vicio me costó horrores, pasé por un período de cero inspiración y no hallaba con qué relacionar Insecto con estos dos (;.; unf unf), pero el leer a Alamiro de Ávila y su Historia del Derecho Romano me hizo encender lucecitas en mi cabeza.

Por cierto, Julius es Joseph. Lo saqué cuando vi que el nombre latino Julius se mezcló con el Anglo, el Sajón y el Visigodo para quedar como Joseph. Cosas del idioma =3!

Los datos de las batallas y generales son reales. El estudiar Derecho me tiene algo... estresada.


	17. Vicio Nº17: Pimienta

Vicio Nº17: Pimienta

**Vicio Nº17:** Pimienta  
**Fandom:** YuGiOh!  
**Claim:** Seto Kaiba / Joseph Wheeler  
**Summary:**_ Seto, Le doy sabor a tu vida._

**PIMIENTA**

Definitivamente lo hace a propósito, _sabe_ lo que me pasa, _porqué _me pasa y se aprovecha. No puede haber otro motivo para ello.

Si no quita esa sonrisa bobalicona de su cara; sí, _esa_ sonrisita pequeña y cautivadora, se la muelo a pedazos. No es la primera vez que pasa, es más, está así desde hace un par de días.  
Me mira con falsa inocencia, con los ojos entornados, su chaqueta abierta, la polera blanca reluciendo y ese medallón de soldado en su frente.

Y claro, su estúpida sonrisa que hace mi paciencia brillar por su ausencia. Se me pasa por la cabeza que tiene bonitos labios, desecho el pensamiento tan rápido como puedo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa perro?, ¿Qué me ves tanto?- pregunto ya perdiendo los estribos - ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara?

Una risita sale de sus labios, sin querer, haciendo que mi pecho, y otras partes que deseo ignorar, se retuerzan. De igual forma trato de ignorar el hecho que me _agrada _que me _vea_ mucho.

-Se me dio la gana, ¿por qué?- dice desenfadado, ensanchando su sonrisa y acercándose más a mí.

-Entonces mira a otro lado, me molesta que te me quedes mirando, Wheeler - me perturbas perro, no entiendo muy bien de qué forma pero me perturbas, pienso irremediable.

Y luego lo siento.

Un temblor, placentero, me recorre de pies a cabeza mientras acorta la distancia entre nosotros. En realidad está sentado frente a mi banco en el salón; no se ha movido tanto, un par de pasos si soy sincero, pero siento como si estuviese más cerca_. Mucho _más cerca.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido - dice simple.

-¿Divertido? - digo perplejo.

- Mirarte. Es divertido - la garganta se me seca cuando me dice aquello - es sencillo hacerte enfadar y mucho más si es por mi causa - la risita burlona vuelve a sus labios haciéndome sentir un cálido cosquilleo en el pecho - Pareces relajarte cuando te enfadas, no esa máquina de hacer negocios, me gustas más así.

_Me gustas más así._

El aire se fue del salón.  
Su sonrisa se sincera, sus labios se entreabren, me mira atento y espectante.

_Me gustas más así._

Mi cara está tibia. Evito su mirada, lo cual parece entretenerle, porque no puedo seguir sosteniéndola; no cuando parece saber todo lo que me provoca, todo lo que no entiendo que me pasa y que me _gusta_.  
No puedo evitar decir sin aliento.

-¿De qué carajo estás...? - me interrumpe, acercándose más a mí.  
Dios, el temblor de antes regresa como un terremoto sobre mí. Agradezco estar sentado sino pasaría la humillación de mi vida viendo como mis rodillas flaquean ante él.

-Kaiba, ¿Crees que soy ingenuo? - No, no lo eres. - ¿Que no me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa _conmigo_? - Si tú te das cuentas, genial; de paso me explicas. - Tu vida ha de carecer de, pues, _vida_ si no te has percatado.

-¿Percatarme de...? - sus manos se apoyan en mis hombros y su rostro se acerca. - Wheeler...-Susurro.

-De esto, Seto - y no dice nada más. De pronto pensé que debió haberme sorprendido el que me halla llamado Seto, pero creo que se me _olvidó _por completo cuando sentí sus, _oh sí_, bonitos y dulces labios sobre los míos.

¿Qué me hace sentir?  
No lo sé, pero no quiero que se detenga.

Se sienta sobre mí, ambas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus brazos tras mi cuello, los ojos cerrados, la respiración pausada y sus labios acariciando los míos. Cruzo mis brazos en su cintura y lo apreto contra mí, entro mi lengua en su boca y me dejo llevar por ella, pensando que _Joseph _besa muy bien, que tiene una boca de tentación y de que me gusta llamarle por su nombre.

Después de un rato se detiene y se separa de mi boca, aún unida con la suya por un hilillo de saliva.  
En vez de asquearme el hecho, me parece la cosa más sensual que he visto.

-Joseph... - jadeo contra su rostro arrebolado. Me roba un último beso que me deja pidiendo más.

-Le das sabor a mi vida, Seto. - y choca su boca contra la mía en busca de otro beso.  
Este beso es más intenso, mucho más intenso.  
Lo que me viene a la cabeza cuando reprime un gemido dentro de mi boca es que _Seto_ se oye bien en sus labios.

**FIN**


	18. Vicio Nº18: Escalera

ESCALERA

**ESCALERA**

Y finalmente aquí estamos: uno de semblante serio con el nerviosismo pintado en los ojos y el otro inquieto como un perro en un bote sonriendo como imbécil.

Cerca de siete semanas de charlas íntimas, confesiones vergonzosas, humillaciones varias frente a nuestros familiares y amigos (aunque mucho lo niegue)fue el trabajo que nos tomó armarnos de valor para dar el siguiente paso; pero, ya nos encontramos aquí.

En el_ primer_ escalón.

En la escalera que conecta el primer piso con el segundo, y para mortificación de ambos, que a la vez conecta el primer piso con el dormitorio de Kaiba.

"Trágame tierra" es lo que pasa por mi mente cuando llego al lado de Kaiba, sin saber muy bien qué hacer conmigo ni con él. Seto me mira con cara de _aquí vamos_ asumido junto a unos casi imperceptibles temblores de sus manos que me gritan que está tan aterrado como lo estoy yo. ¡Dios! Ninguno de los dos es virgen, a fin de cuentas, pero es la primera vez en que lo haremos con alguien del mismo sexo y nos tiene peor que cuando entregamos nuestra castidad a quien sabe qué chica-

-¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación o qué? – sarcasmo, para obviar el nerviosismo, es lo que detiene mis ideas.

-Pues no sería una mala idea, es tu casa después de todo – responderle es el mejor modo de distraerlo, y de paso calmarme un poco.

-No esperaba menos, _Su alteza_ – dice irónico - ¿Desea que lo escolte a mis aposentos, Mi lady?- se acerca a mí y me ofrece su mano como un caballero, un caballero bastante enojado escoltando a una dama cabreada hasta el límite.

-Esperaba que nuestra_ íntima_ ocasión fuera algo delicado – digo esto último fingiendo el tono de una señorita. Aún no se como hemos durado cerca de seis meses de relación sin siquiera una estancia en alguna Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. – Seto, sube de una vez y-y- empecemos con esto. –digo mirando al escalón superior de la escalera exasperado.

Tomándome de la cintura me acerca a él de un solo jalón - ¿Nerviosa la dama de que su castidad sea _violada_?

-Vete al carajo, Seto, que no soy una niñita – Juguetea un rato con sus ademanes de caballero cuando lo único que quiero (además de ser devorado en su cama) es molerlo a puñetazos.

-Pues actúas como una, querida _Josephina_. – Te parto la cara ahora. – Las damas primero, siéntete como en tu casa. – subo un par de escalones y el imbécil sigue con su charada – es la primera habitación a la izquierda, Mi lady, allí está la cama donde sus encantos serán robados – dejo de subir y lo quedo mirando fúrico.

-Si piensas seguir con esto, pues yo-

_-¡Sube la puta escalera, métete en mi puto cuarto, tiéndete en la estúpida cama, quítate la maldita ropa y hagámoslo de una vez!_ – Cuando lo veo actuar así pienso que lo suyo definitivamente no es el romance. De pronto me pasa por la cabeza como fue la primera vez de Seto; imagino a una chica atada a una silla histérica y a Seto dando vueltas por la habitación sin hacer nada de lo nervioso que está, y por ende, gritándole a la muchacha lo que pase por esa mentecilla, me aterro al pensar en ello.

La cara de Seto de pronto tiene una mueca de ¿arrepentimiento?… Voy a tener que distraer a Seto para poder llevármelo a la cama sin daños de consideración.

-Seto, cálmate. – digo para empezar.

-¡_**Estoy calmado**_! – dice, evidentemente no calmado. Respiro profundo y bajo hasta encontrarme a su altura. Pone cara de horror al verme bajar la escalera - ¡Sube a mi cuarto! ¡¿Es que acaso no quieres-?!

-Seto – mi mente repite el mantra: "respira, uno, dos; uno, dos".

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Joseph? Toda la semana planeamos esto y ahora no quieres meterte en la puta habitación! – comienza a dar vueltas como león enjaulado y me toma bastante trabajo el contenerme a imitarlo, nuevamente procuro calmarme.

-Tranquilízate – intento decir conciliador, pero tiene el mismo efecto que si le hablase a una pared. – Yo creo q-q-que bueno, - el tartamudeo no ayuda para nada – esto será igual que lo que hemos hecho con nuestras antiguas parejas – cielos, soy pésimo con las palabras pero no puedo quedarme en silencio – sólo que ahora será con alguien--

-¡Es mi primera vez con un hombr- lo callo con lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza: agarro su rostro con ambas manos y estrello mi cara contra la suya en feroz beso. Mmm. Chocolate, café y Seto, _mi favorito_, es lo que siento dentro de su boca.

Mi cabeza dice **¡Buena IDEA! **hasta que las manos de Seto empiezan a salirse de control y se deslizan al extremo sur de mi espalda ansiosas. Creo que ni siquiera llegaremos a la alcoba.  
Si seguimos en este ritmo lo haremos en esta misma escalera, pero después de un par de agarrones en mi trasero y besos hambrientos en mi cuello la idea ya no me importa.

FIN


	19. Vicio Nº19: Conejo

CONEJO

**CONEJO.******

No me puedo parar. Es un hecho fehacientemente comprobado con el solo hecho de intentar ponerme en dos pies.  
Lo peor es que el estar estancado en la cama me ha hecho pensar y siento que mis hombros son de plomo por la culpa que arraigan.

No es muy recomendable tener sexo anal seguido en la semana.  
Es mala idea el querer estar metido dentro de tu amante insasiable (tanto como tú) cada vez que él está libre.  
Es una muy mala idea el usar todas las artimañas para convencerlo de caer en la lujuria contigo todas las veces que tú, y solo tú, quieras.  
Sabiendo todo esto, por lo tanto, es una terrible, terrible idea el darle a tu pareja la oportunidad de vengarse por todas las que le debes cuando SABES que le debes demasiado.  
Por las razones ya antes mencionadas uno se da una idea de las deudas que tenía con mi pareja.

No puedo comprender cómo Joseph pone esa cara tan extasiada (ojos entreabiertos, mejillas sonrosadas y esa lengua dando vueltas juguetona por sus labios) cada vez que yo estoy sobre él tomándolo como si la vida se me fuese en ello.  
Bueno, entendí al final porqué, pero lo que me deja descolocado es que sé que ayer fue suave en comparación conmigo y yo siento que no me puedo sentar sin que la columna se me parta en dos.

El sigue dormido a mi lado, desparramando su cabello en las almohadas y me giro un poco para tocarlo llegando de pleno el ya conocido (pero no por ello menos doloroso) desgarro de anoche.

Está bien, _desgarro _no es la palabra exacta (ni siquera sangré), pero me duele como mil infiernos. Prometo que la próxima vez que escuche a Joseph: _Hoy no, Seto; Hoy no _de verdad será NO. Lo juro por lo más santo que tengo.  
Y naturalmente, el ser un tanto más lento cuando tome a Joseph.

¡Si todavía recuerdo cuando después de acostarnos por primera vez me dijo que se había sentido _un tanto mal _en el principio pero que luego sintió que se _completaba_ conmigo!

Yo no sentí como si me pasara un tren entremedio de mis piernas, ni como un mástil que amenazara con partirme en dos ni mucho menos el sentimiento de coplementarme con Joseph; más bien diría que ahora siento que comprendo en carne y hueso cuando las madres dan a luz.

Siempre cuando Joseph me decía: _Seto pareces un conejo cuando andas así,_ sé que lo decía tanto en broma como en serio. Y no sé como soporta satisfacer mis caprichos sexuales cuando se me viene en gana sin quejarse, la culpa pesa en mis hombros por todas las veces en que estaba cansado por un día de trabajo extenuante o, peor aún, cuando decía: _Todavía no me recupero de la de anoche, gatito._

Mis manos vuelven a tentarse con tocar al hombre que tengo a mi lado y despertarlo gimiendo en mi oído, pero el dolor en mi parte baja me recuerda que si yo necesito un descanso después de ser tomado, Joseph lo necesita aún más.

Tragándome el dolor de mi trasero, me pongo de pie y me dispongo de hacer el desayuno tratando de no despertar al cachorro.  
Creo que debo disculparme, de algún modo, por todas las veces que ha estado quizás igual que yo.  
Nunca es tarde para comenzar, ¿_verdad_?  
Mi trasero me ruego por que sea más temprano porque ya se resiente y recién he salido de la alcoba.  
Será un largo día.

FIN


	20. Vicio N20: Animal

**Vicio 20:** Animal.

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi, Yugi Motou. Breve presencia de los hermanos de los dos primeros.

**Summary:** Se mordían, sentían el aroma del otro y gruñían. Por mucho que les molestase a los dos idiotas, ellos realmente se comportaban como animales, buscándose el uno al otro.

* * *

Hay días en los que Yami se pregunta por qué diantres salió de su rompecabezas y cuán cómodo se está allí, en ese laberinto de recuerdos y silencio; y no acá afuera con tanto alboroto. Si escucha nuevamente a esos dos pelear le saldrá el sádico que lleva dentro.

Un faraón no era precisamente un gobernante tolerante y, si bien tiene sus métodos para aparentar decencia y razón, Yami conoce un par de trucos para sacar la lengua de la mandíbula sin que realmente se despegue por completo del cuerpo. No quiere traumatizar a Yugi con tales técnicas pero realmente su paciencia está llegando al límite. Sin quererlo mucho ya está pensando en un modo de disculparse por adelantado con Yugi si es que se amerita que use su cuerpo para realizar tal tortura.

Está terriblemente tentado de echar rienda suelta a los recuerdos no tan escondidos de su pasado con tal de que deje de percibir ese chirrido molesto.

_**- ¡Aléjate de aquí perro!**_

_**- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues dime eso a la cara, niño mimado!**_

_**- ¡Perro de cuarta!**_

_**- ¡Ricachón engreído y perdedor!**_

Está visualizando un templo egipcio, unas cuchillas ceremoniales y dos altares de sacrificio. Nunca le gustaron mucho las odas en su nombre con sangre, pero cree que si tiene a esos dos de víctimas puede que el hecho no sopese mucho en su conciencia.

**- ¡Me dice perdedor el que no es capaz de salir de la sombra de su mejor amigo para ser alguien! ¡Qué chiste!**

**- ¡Eso se llama amistad, retardado! ¡Algo que tú no tienes, a ver si algún día te compras un amigo!**

**- ¡No necesito tonterías así! ¡Ya crece, Wheeler, estás bastante mayorcito para creer que un simple lazo fraternal hará milagros con tu burla de persona!**

**- ¡Y tú eres lo suficientemente idiota para no darte cuenta de lo que necesitas aunque tal cosa te muerda el trasero, engreído de porquería!**

¿De qué están peleando?

¡Ah, sí!

Esos dos supuestamente dejaron un par de lado sus diferencias, se habían vuelto grandes amigos (meros conocidos dicen ellos) y ahora comparten un gran tiempo juntos, para calma del grupo. Bueno, hasta que la realidad les dijo que años de rivalidad y mala leche no se pasarían en tres días.

Dios, tres días y Yami siente que la cabeza le estalla. Esta pelea parece contener todas las ganas de matarse de los últimos días de tregua. Brevemente considera si todo ese acto de fraternidad no fue más que eso; un acto.

Siente que sí.

**- ¡No me hables en ese tono, Wheeler!**

**- ¡A mí no me mandas a callar, Kaiba!**

Yami ve a Serenity y a Mokuba tratando de tranquilizar a sus respectivos hermanos con algo cercano a la lástima. Bueno, no tanta dado que esta pelea la han iniciado los menores; no que se les pudiese culpar de tanto pero, a quién se le iba a ocurrir que esos dos niñitos vendrían con semejante idea. Mira que ponerse a comparar entre hermanos y los buenos tratos que sus mayores les han dado, y de ahí la cosa escaló hasta donde está.

Dales un tema a estos dos para pelear y tendrás una guerra mundial antes de lo que canta un gallo. Yami lo tenía perfectamente claro y no sabe cómo es que los hermanos de los dos idiotas ahí peleando no se habían dado cuenta.

**-Hey**.

Hmm?

-**Yugi? –** Yami dice, sintiendo la presencia de su otro yo al interior del rompecabezas, sonriendo **– ¿Y tú que haces tan feliz?** – le pregunta al otro mentalmente, sorprendido ante la calma de su otro yo.

-**Nada, Yami –** y el perla sonríe de nuevo. Yami conoce esa sonrisita y no son precisamente buenas noticias. Es burlona (o lo más burlona que Yugi puede manifestar) y claramente divertida. **– Es que es obvio.** – Y se larga a reír calladamente.

¿Es obvio qué?!

**-¿Qué cosa, Yugi? –** pregunta Yami, aún sorprendido porque la situación realmente divierte a Yugi.

Yugi hace que mentalmente se focalice en la pelea, en lo que dicen y en cómo lo hacen. Yami no entiende muy bien qué es lo que el pequeño le quiere decir.

**-Mira bien,** - dice Yugi – **Cuando esos dos pelean, se olvidan de todo y todos, Yami**. –Dice lentamente, como si Yami fuese un infante - **¿Crees que se han dado cuenta de que Serenity y Mokuba están allí? **

**-¡Pero por supuesto-** y Yugi lo interrumpe, suspirando cansado.

**-Mira de nuevo. Mira los dos de esos dos.** – Yami los mira, no sabiendo qué encontrar.

**- ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que debo notar?** – Y Yami ve como Yugi se rinde y escucha un simple:

**- Esos dos no se pueden quitar las manos de encima, Yami.** – Y luego repite, calmado – **No **_**se **_**pueden quitar las manos **_**de encima. **_**Parecen un par de **_**animales en celo**_**, si me preguntas mi humilde opinión.**

Animal-

¿QUÉ?

De pronto Yami ve con otros ojos el semblante de cada uno y sí… Se mordían, sentían el aroma del otro y gruñían. Por mucho que les molestase a los dos idiotas, ellos realmente se comportaban como animales, buscándose el uno al otro.

¡Par de idiotas y sus complejos de inferioridad, esa forma de desconectar la cabeza en el instante en que el otro aparece en el campo de visión y maldito él que no se había dado cuenta! ¡Ve de nuevo a Yugi reír a carcajadas y nuevamente se sorprende en cómo es que no se percató antes!

**-Bueno, tendrán que darse cuenta de lo que sienten tarde o temprano, Yami. –** Yugi sentencia en esa suave voz que tiene y su presencia parece volver al rompecabezas. Yami está elucubrando una forma de forzar tan realización cuando siente un mental (pero fuerte) golpe de parte de Yugi. **– No, Yami, se han de dar cuenta solos.**

**-Pero ese par de animales no se va a callar pronto **– Yami espeta a su contraparte, claramente hastiado.

**- ¡Entonces paciencia**! – Yugi toma su lugar, dejándole a Yami dentro del rompecabezas **– relájate allí, ¿Quieres? Yo lidiaré con ese par por mientras.**

Yami asiente parcamente y se retira a sus aposentos en el rompecabezas, alegrándose que ya no está manifestándose físicamente en el cuerpo de Yugi y que ya puede dejar de escuchar a ese par de animales en pleno cortejo.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Lamento mucho mi hiatus! Estar ocupada sencillamente no alcanza a describir mi estado durante estos años, pero ya estoy finalizando mi carrera así que me pondré al día con esta tabla.

¡Sólo quedan 10 temas!

Muchísimas gracias a to que han enviado su apoyo vía reviews e incluso Facebook o Twitter. Espero poder recompensar esa férrea fidelidad con más actualizaciones.

**Relena.**


End file.
